Kagome Higurashi! No Need for Shichinintai
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Due to the jewel shards on their necks, the last four members of the Shichinintai were somehow able to travel to Kagome's time. Unfortunately for her, the well has sealed up. At least they don't have their weapons! Indefinite Hiatus.
1. Love, Peace, and Time Travel!

Disclaimer: I do own it. I'm NOT insane…I _think_.  
Story: Due to the jewel shards on their necks, the last four members of the Shichinintai were somehow able to travel to Kagome's time. Unfortunately for her, the well has sealed up. At least they don't have their weapons!  
Set after Ginkotsu's death.  
Spoilers: After Ginkotsu's death, no.  
Warnings: Eh, maybe…this is anime after all…  
Pairings: No telling! Secret, secret!  
A/n: No bashing in this story! Because, I don't want bashing in this particular story…er, I don't know why. And the reason why I put this in Kagome –Bankotsu is because he's the leader of the Band of Seven and they're the co-leads in this story, along with Kagome. I might not be able to avoid OOCness, considering this is the first time I'm writing an Inuyasha fic, so I apologize in advance. Also, this was so supposed to be light and fluffy, not too much, and a humorous fic but considering I excel in angst, look out for it. I might not be able to avoid that either.

**Kagome Higurashi! No Need for Shichinintai  
**_Chapter One: Love, Peace, and Time Travel!_

"SIT BOY!"

Kagome glared at the small crater where Inuyasha was in. How inconsiderate of him! A little voice in the back of her head began to recite the whole thing in a mocking tone.

"_Here, Kagome. These clothes might fit you. You're Kikyo's size, right?"_

"_But Inuyasha, these look like Kikyo's miko garb…"_

"_I know, isn't that great? You'll look like Kikyo."_

"_But why?"_

"_Well, I thought you looked really nice last time when you look like Kikyo. You looked really elegant."_

Over and over, it repeated in her head until it dwindled to only 'like Kikyo, like Kikyo'.

After she had sat him, she hurried away. She wanted to go home and away from Inuyasha. Well, it wasn't like it was his fault he was in love with Kikyo. Kikyo was his first love after all. Maybe his one and only…

It just hurt to think that after all this time he couldn't even consider her feelings when it came to Kikyo and herself. She didn't hate Kikyo but she resented that the dead miko still held a part of Inuyasha's heart. So what, if Kagome did too? It's just a question of how much. For both Kikyo and Kagome.

Because no matter what seems to be happening, Inuyasha still cared for Kikyo and he also cared for Kagome. It was all a complicated matter and she really didn't want to think about it right now.

Frustrated, she tossed her bag into the well and then followed suit. She didn't notice anything during her vented walk there, including four familiar mercenaries trailing after her.

Still irritated about the whole ordeal, Kagome headed straight for the bath. She took her time, brooding to herself about inconsiderate hanyous, before deciding it was time to get out. At the same time, her mother came in.

"Kagome, you have friends over."

Friends over at this time of night?

"Sure thing, Mom. I'll be down in a sec."

Her mother smiled at her before hurrying downstairs to tell the visitors whom Kagome had yet to figure out whom.

Dressing herself in pajamas, sure that it was okay since her mother said they were _friends_, Kagome hurried down as well to meet them…

…and froze at the first sight of them.

"Mom, Souta, Grandpa where are you going! Don't leave me here with them!"

Not only did she spot the Shichinintai but her family looked like they were leaving. She didn't know where they were going, she didn't know how the Band of Seven got here, she didn't know where Inuyasha was- after all, he was supposed to protect her, and most of all, she didn't know what she should do.

"Kagome, dear, we were gong to go visit your aunt in the US. That's why I was so glad your friends from the Sengoku Jidai came and now you won't have to be alone here."

Panicking, Kagome avoided looking at the stoic looking assassins and continued her desperate pleas to her Mom.

"But why couldn't I come with you!"

Her mother laughed and winked at her.

"Because I know you're gong to be busy going back and forth through the well to continue shard hunting. Besides, honey, you're surrounded by gorgeous guys! We'll see you in a month!"

They left, leaving a shocked and panic-ridden daughter behind.

"Where are we, wench?" Jakotsu sneered at her.

She turned her head slowly from the door to face the feminine man and the others.

"This isn't happening. I'm imagining this all up. I'm in a nightmare, that's it."

Kagome walked away from them in the same pace she moved her head. Renkotsu grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

Bankotsu walked to be in front of her. Crossing his arms, he scowled.

"This is no dream, miko. And you better tell us what the hell is going on."

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

It took awhile to explain it all but once it was all explained she was glad. Renkotsu had let go of her arm but now they were all watching her intently. She sweatdropped at all the tension in the air.

"So, Inuyasha's wench, you're from the future? Here?" Jakotsu again. Of course. None of the others called her anything but miko or woman. Or girl for that matter.

"Er, yeah. And I'd appreciate it if you would call me by my name. Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Whatever. Well, _Kagome Higurashi_, be a good woman and feed us something."

Oh, she hated that man. Out of all of them, she hated Jakotsu the most. At least, it seemed like they didn't have their weapons with them. And that brought up the fact that these four men were all alone in this foreign world, defenseless and absolutely clueless about everything in the modern world. Well, they'll be able to go back first thing in the morning or even now if they wanted. And they could still kill her easily without their trademark weapons.

Scowling at them, she turned on her heel and headed towards the kitchen.

She wanted to put poison in their food but if they survived it, she would be in a lot of trouble. She had no idea what they were capable of and she didn't want to find out from personal experience. And so, she cooked them all miso soup, grumbling to herself and wondering where the hell was Inuyasha.

"Here!"

She almost slammed the hot bowl of soup on the table.

"It probably tastes horrible," Jakotsu laughed, grating on Kagome's nerves.

"Well, don't eat it then! Starve for all I care! I'm going to my room."

With that, Kagome stomped to her room, locking it. It was probably futile but it made her feel secure somehow. She fell asleep a little after her head fell on the pillow.

Sometime later, she awoke but kept her eyes closed. She felt several presences in her room that couldn't just belong to her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found herself looking into several pairs of faces, surrounding the side of her bed. She gulped and looked at her door. The doorknob was broken off.

"The well isn't working, girl." She didn't like the threatening tone layered underneath but she was more afraid of the panic and scared look in Bankotsu's eyes.

She shot up at that, though, and ran for the well. She didn't care if they followed her or not. The well had to be working. She couldn't possibly survive staying with these men for an indefinite amount of time and Inuyasha would probably be in an uproar that she hadn't come back and the well had been sealed so he couldn't retrieve her.

What! The well can't be sealed! What was she talking about? They were probably just luring her into a trap and she was falling for it.

She flipped herself into the well and then started to panic. No blue light. She hadn't traveled to the Feudal Era.

She blindly began to feel around, panicking at why the well wasn't working. She practically leaped over the ladder and then, she began a brisk walk back to the house. There, she grabbed a flashlight and hurried to the well once more. All this in quick almost automation.

With flashlight in hand, she began to search everywhere, flashing light here and there. Her panic gave no room for any calm to seep in and she practically became a wild animal. Kagome grabbed her little jar of jewel shards from underneath her shirt and threw it at the floor of the well. It struck against a barrier and Kagome dropped to her knees to try to hammer against the barrier with her own hands. Except her hands went through the barrier and hit the floor.

She stopped and then took a deep breath. She stayed frozen for awhile, finally noticing other things beside her panic. The four males were still with her, though they were silent.

Standing up suddenly, she walked regularly from the well to the house and began to gather sheets and pillows. In the big room downstairs, reserved only for guests to stay in, Kagome set four mattresses on the floor and put the sheets and pillows on them. She was setting up the room for guests, for though murderous and cruel mercenaries, they were guests staying in her home…

Still aware that they were following her every move, Kagome went to the bathroom and started to fill the sink up. No one had talked and she was glad. Once the sink was full, she plunged her head in and screamed. Taking her head out and staring at the bewildered assassins, she plunged her head in a second time and screamed louder than last time.

Once she was finished, she acted like nothing happened and began to fix up snacks. They may be guests, but they were rude and selfish. She made them PB & J sandwiches.

She shoved them at the men and pointed to where she had set up makeshift beds.

"That is where you will sleep. Good night." Kagome said blandly.

She went back to the kitchen, made herself some tea and then stared straight in front of her, mug in hand. When a small noise caught her attention, a quick glance at the clock told her it had been five hours since she first went to sleep. A total of four hours of sleep and one unholy panic-ridden roundabout.

Remembering the small noise, she caught sight of Renkotsu hovering in the doorway. She stared at him, still not blinking, until he said something.

"Miss Higurashi –"

"Oh, so it's Miss Higurashi now?"

"We're here alone with no one to help except you. Survival says 'Don't bite the hand that feeds you.' If the others won't do the same, I'd be surprised. But you'd know for sure that I wouldn't try anything, because even if we don't have our weapons we are still capable of killing you through other ways and yet we would be stuck in a world we don't even understand. So, I implore you, that though our lives are in your hands, don't take advantage of it."

"I'm not that kind of person," Kagome scowled at him. He looked at her for a second before joining her at the table.

"You'd explain what kind of world we're in, how you are able to travel between worlds, but you haven't explained why you travel between the two eras in the first place. Why do you help them out? You don't have to, you have no obligation to."

Kagome smiled. "As if. It's my fault the jewel was broken in the first place." And she went on to explain how she first came to Sengoku Jidai, how the jewel broke and little things like how in the beginning Inuyasha had called her wench.

"Is that why it doesn't really bother you as much when Jakotsu calls you Inuyasha's wench?"

"I guess. That and because it's a little bit true…" Kagome broke off and didn't bother to explain.

A moment of silence and then Renkotsu wanted to know something else.

"You know I have another jewel shard. The one that was once Ginkotsu's. Why have you not told Bankotsu about it?"

"Because it's not my place to tell when it is yours to keep. Ginkotsu died to protect you and he gave the shard to you. Therefore, it is yours by right and Bankotsu would just order you to give it to him."

Renkotsu stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"Would you like some tea, Renkotsu?"

"Yes, please."

They drank tea together until Renkotsu left to get some sleep. Kagome stayed, staring into her empty mug, wondering if she was still going to be alive by the end of the month.

She had fallen asleep on the table soon after.

The next morning, Kagome felt rather uncomfortable and stiff. She felt someone poking her and she opened her eyes, blinking out the sleep. Her eyes becoming less bleary, she saw Jakotsu still poking her.

She growled and the feminine man leaped away. She saw Bankotsu leaning against the wall, Jakotsu standing right in front of her, Suikotsu sitting in the chair next to her and Renkotsu near the stove looking exasperated.

"Miss Higurashi, would you please cook us something to eat?"

"Since when did we call her Miss Higurashi!" Jakotsu yelled, staring at him like the others were doing.

"Of course, Renkotsu. Whatever you like," Kagome answered normally, as if Renkotsu had been a long time friend.

Unlike the other two times she had made them food; she actually made a full breakfast. There were scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast. She put aside strawberry jam for the toast and put equal amounts of everything on five plates.

Placing them on the table, she started on her own plate, splattering enormous amounts of strawberry jam on her toast. Suikotsu ended up eating right after she did, being the first of the Shichinintai at the table in the first place. Renkotsu came quickly right after Suikotsu; sitting on Kagome's other side. Bankotsu shrugged and sat across from Kagome and Jakotsu grudgingly went after Bankotsu, sitting next to the leader and across from Renkotsu.

They ate in silence until Suikotsu broke it by saying, "This is quite good, Miss Higurashi. Thank you for your hospitality."

It was a long silence after that and nobody moved.

"Uh, you're…welcome."

Everyone started to eat again, but the mood had become tense.

"I agree with Suikotsu, Miss Higurashi." Of course, she knew Renkotsu would say that. It wasn't as much as a shock as when Suikotsu had said anything.

"Yes, when we finally go back and make Fort Shichinintai a reality, you should become our head cook."

The shock level became high again when Bankotsu said that. A weird compliment, but still a compliment. She really doubted Jakotsu would say anything. She was right.

Jakotsu just let out a grunt.

Kagome started to eat a little faster, eager to get away.

Started 9/1/05 –Completed 9/7/05


	2. Leverage Over the Enemy

Disclaimer: I do own it. I'm NOT insane…I _think_.  
Story: Due to the jewel shards on their necks, the last four members of the Shichinintai were somehow able to travel to Kagome's time. Unfortunately for her, the well has sealed up. At least they don't have their weapons!  
Set after Ginkotsu's death.  
Spoilers: After Ginkotsu's death, no.  
Warnings: Eh, maybe…this is anime after all…  
Pairings: No telling! Secret, secret!  
A/n: Starting to get to the OOCness point…I'm trying hard not to…Very hard…but it's so tempting…AND NOPE! Not telling the pairing at all.

**  
Kagome Higurashi! No Need for Shichinintai  
**_Chapter Two: Leverage Over the Enemy_

The end of Saturday was not what Kagome wanted to remember; nor the beginning of Sunday. If anything, she wanted to forget that the Band of Seven –_Four!_ –was in her house.

Surprisingly she did well on that for the rest of Sunday, seeing as how she hadn't caught sight of any of them except for meal time. She went to sleep content. The next morning was another matter.

Her alarm went off precisely at 6.

She sat up in her bed and yawned, stretching out her aching limbs. Still sleepy and tired, she was about to trudge to her door when it burst open and four half naked men burst through it. Not only was the lock on her door damaged but so were the hinges as well…

"Where is the intruder!" She stared and realized they had reacted to her alarm as if it was a hostile trespasser.

'_Kami-sama, I'm going to need to explain this really quickly or else I'll be late to school and suffer the same thing tomorrow.'_

"This is an alarm clock. It's supposed to wake me up at a specific time by making that noise. Now move; I have to take a shower." She walked past them, staring straight ahead, still trying to ignore the fact she had four half naked men in her room.

After a refreshing shower, she finished getting ready and started to cook. The four males were already waiting expectantly at the table. She sighed, wondering how she was going to tell them she was leaving them alone for a couple of hours.

She set the food on the table and waited until they were all finish eating to tell them the news.

"I'm leaving and I'll be gone for awhile. I have school to go to and I'm getting behind in all my classes because I've been in the Feudal era for so long. Just stay around here until I get back. Renkotsu, since you can read, I left instructions on how to use everything in the kitchen so all of you can eat. Alright, I guess I'll…see you later."

She didn't give them a chance to say anything and left quickly. She was unable to get rid of the feeling that said they weren't going to listen to her.

She got there just as the bell rang and she groaned. She was late to class and she wasn't even near the class room!

Quickening her steps, she almost raced to her class.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

It was about lunch time when Kagome realized that feeling she had earlier grew stronger. She was nervous, heading to the cherry blossom tree where she sat to eat her lunch when she was at school.

She had only leaned back against the tree bark when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. Freezing up, she turned her head slowly to recognize the person.

"Miss Higurashi, we need your help." Renkotsu held up something that resembled her tea kettle, the rest of the Shichinintai behind him wearing indifferent looks that didn't match the ashamed eyes.

"I-is that my tea kettle!"

They said nothing and Kagome just closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself.

"We can just share my bento. There should be enough to keep all of you fine until I come home to cook something. And stay out of sight. I don't want anyone to see you. It'll be a hassle having to introduce you four."

They came closer and sat in a semi circle, facing her. They ate in silence until Bankotsu remarked, "I don't see why you have to be here. We're starving and no one else is going to feed us, Miss Higurashi."

"Hmph, the wench probably hasn't any remorse for starving us."

Twitching ensued on Kagome's part. 1…2…3…

"You're right, Jakotsu. You're absolutely right. I don't care whether you survive in this world or not. For all I care, you can just rot!"

Kagome stood up and glared at them. In another second, she had abandoned them there and left for her next class.

In the middle of her class, something very unusual happened. Someone was burning the school buildings down and the fire was quickly spreading in the direction of her class. They were quickly evacuated but something clicked into Kagome's mind.

'_Renkotsu…'_

Everyone fled from the school and Kagome headed straight home, her scowl blazing.

It was disconcerting to see them all sitting at the table calmly, their eyes glued onto her as soon as she walked through the door. So disconcerting that it wiped the scowl off her face. Renkotsu was the only one sitting on top of the table with Bankotsu behind him and Suikotsu and Jakotsu on either side.

They didn't speak but Renkotsu reached out an arm and let something drop from his hand. Matches.

"At least you have more time for us," Jakotsu said lightly, his voice strangely without its usual scorn directed towards her.

Damn it.

"Take out, anyone?"

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Once the concept of take out was explained, Kagome ordered a delivery of pizza. She also found out that despite the school in ruins, they were all to continue their studies independently until the school was rebuilt. That means hand in every single work to the teachers at the end of every week by fax and questions are to be asked through email or any other method the teacher asks for. All in all, Kagome couldn't figure out whether this was a good thing or a bad thing…her mind couldn't make a decision.

When the pizza arrived, she settled down in her room with a slice. Soon, after finishing the piece, she started on her homework. But that wasn't a real good idea, seeing as how she's been absent a lot and she didn't know what or how to do any of it.

There was a loud crash downstairs and she didn't know whether to be grateful for the distraction or exasperated at the trouble that was probably attached to it.

She decided for the latter. When she found the Shichinintai, they were all gathered in the room she had set up for them. Vaguely, she thought how they could so readily lay down on the mattresses when she hadn't even explained that concept to them before. However, the real problem lay with the men themselves.

They were sparring in her guest room!

"Stop it!" she yelled wildly and then she frantically tackled the nearest Shichinintai near her. Which was Bankotsu, the leader of the mercenaries. But her mind didn't register anything but the fact that her house was almost demolished by a bunch of men from the past.

The others stared at her and Bankotsu shoved her off of him. He joined the others at staring, from a distance, unsure of what was the matter with the girl. That left Kagome staring blankly at the ground, slumping in exhaustion and disbelief.

Her house…was almost…burned down…

_Her house…was almost…collapsed…_

_HER HOUSE…WAS ALMOST…BROUGHT TO RUINS!_

With a strangled war cry, she tore herself from the ground and seized all the mattresses, sheets and pillows. She somehow held all of them and dragged them behind her, with the Band of Seven staring bewildered after her. Soon, they ran after her and caught up just when she was outside.

"Miss Higurashi! What's wrong? What are you doing with our sleeping apparel?" Renkotsu said, seeing as how he's been communicating the best with their host.

"Out! All of you out! Sleep in the damn cold! I don't care! But I won't let you destroy my home! Burnt spots, holes, cracks! My home!"

They had finally caught on to what was wrong and they tried to find a way to stay in the nice inside. It was coming into the cold season and they quickly found winter there was much worse than in the past.

Renkotsu slipped in front of Kagome to cut her off from her angry tirade down the steps. She was going to make them sleep all the way down there!

"Miss Higurashi, we didn't mean to cause any damage to your house. If it'd please you, we'll help repair that and your door."

She looked rather scary at the moment…

He felt a moment of relief when she sighed and dropped everything.

"Fine, but you're not sleeping in the living room. Too many things you can damage."

"All right. Shall we just sleep in your room for now then? After all, you can keep a better eye on us."

_Men_…in her _room?_

More twitching ensued from Kagome.

"Just don't sniff through my underwear like Inuyasha."

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Tuesday morning found Kagome being poked into consciousness again. It was quickly becoming annoying, Jakotsu's habit of waking her up.

"What do you want?" She grumbled unhappily, trying to get up.

"Food."

"Feh." She froze for a second and then shook her head. She had been hanging around Inuyasha for too long.

In the kitchen, under the watchful eyes of the Shichinintai, she started to make ramen. Damn, what was it about today that kept making her act all Inuyasha crazed?

She sighed loudly and while she continued to make ramen, the Shichinintai sent a look at each other.

"Miss Higurashi? Is everything alright?"

She didn't answer for a second but then once she had the ramen onto the table, she slumped into a chair and said, "No, Bankotsu, nothing's alright. I'm being hospitable to my enemies, who could kill me at any second, and all I can think about right now is Inuyasha." She started to push around her ramen with her fork. "Inuyasha loves ramen." She scowled. "Inuyasha always said 'feh'."

She ignored the others as she started to eat her ramen with her anger straining. Her eyes were closed to help her calm down but they were also stopping the tears.

"Would you four like to check if the well is working after you're done eating?"

A chorus of yes answered her and she continued to eat. Very soon, Kagome found herself staring into the well. Seeing as how they were expecting her to go first, she went ahead and flipped herself into the dim inside of the well, landing awkwardly.

Four soft thumps sounded behind her and she sighed. From the moment the blue light didn't disappear and her feet touched the ground, she knew the well still wasn't working.

"I guess we should head back in. It's starting to get cold." She led the silent group back into the house and she knew she wasn't the only one depressed.

Today just seemed horrible. She couldn't understand why everything seemed to be going wrong; it was like Murphy's law finally chose to find a specific day to incorporate it's authority over as its own special holiday.

There was no electricity. There was nothing in the fridge. There were no candles and there wasn't a friend for her.

She was stuck alone in her home with four murderers and with no help available.

She sniffled a little, feeling tears prickling her eyes. She was huddled in her room, sitting on the bed, at the corner wall. She didn't know where Bankotsu and the others were and she was rather afraid of when they'd come near her. She hated feeling trapped and scared.

"Miss Higurashi."

She let out a small shriek, caught unaware by the four other people in her room. They were surrounding the candle on the floor; she didn't even know when they came in much less how they had come to be there in the first place. Or even where they found a candle.

"You seemed to be deep in thought just a moment ago. Care to tell us what about?"

She shook her head violently.

"Of course. Whatever you want."

The silence grew over them, becoming oppressive and uncomfortable.

Honestly, what was she doing? This was her house. The least she could do was die acting like it. Her eyes traveled over the four men in front of her and she softly let out a breath. She slid from the bed and stood up. Walking hesitantly but calmly to them, she sat down next to Jakotsu, completing the circle. All of their heads were turned towards the flame and suddenly Kagome understood. She wasn't going to be hurt or killed.

These men needed her.

It didn't matter if they hated her or if they were angry at her, now or in the future. They were relying on her. She knew that before but she had not thought of how seriously disadvantaged they were and just how much she was valued to them at the moment.

She may have been scared but so were they. They were just better at hiding it. She knew then. Otherwise, they wouldn't have cared to track her down and then burn down her school.

She felt no satisfaction over the control it gave her. Kagome wasn't that kind of person.

She pulled her knees to herself and tucked them under her chin. She didn't know what made her say it but softly, she addressed them.

"I promise to make sure you're safe here. I'll take good care of you and I won't leave your side.

"I won't leave you."

Even as she felt their eyes burning into her, she finally felt satisfaction. Sadists, murderers and whatnot. Here, they were lost and alone and she would give them shelter and care.

She barely felt herself giving into sleep, regardless of where she was and whom she was with. She was safe as long as they needed her help there…until they were enemies once more on the other side of the well.

Started 9/14/05 –Completed 9/26/05

Omake!

"Alright, everyone turn to page 564." The teacher asked and Kagome was the only one to do so in a hurry. She really needed to catch up. She didn't want to fail after all and she's been absent a lot.

She still felt strange; like something was going to happen and the Shichinintai was going to have something to do with it. Although, she did feel bad about what she said.

Suddenly, the fire alarm started to screech. As usual, no one moved and they continued to work on the assignment with the teacher droning on. The alarm stopped and then everyone rolled their eyes.

The alarm interrupted their workagain and the teacher snapped.

"Oh for God's sakes!" The teacher took one of the textbook and threw it at the speaker. The speaker was hit head on and broke off after hanging on a wire for thirty seconds. The teacher's face colored as he realized that speaker had nothing to do with the fire alarm and the students started to snicker quietly to themselves.

The alarm stopped.

Strangely, they could hear screaming and footsteps pounding outside. Everyone in that classroom blinked before deciding it was the drama club going crazy and all out on one of their pet projects again.

It wasn't until the alarm started going on again that someone else decided to snap.

"Dammit!" The chair behind Kagome screeched as she stood up abruptly.

"If you're going to bloody ring then keep ringing instead of freakin' going on and off, on and off, on and of! Stupid people these days, too! Can't they see I'm trying to work?"

The rest of the class stared at her like she was crazy. She took big, heaving breaths after her tirade and her glare swept around the room. Even the teacher quelled at her look.

It was only seconds after that the whole building was on fire and everyone was silent, pencils gripped in their hands. A random student said blandly, breaking the silence, "It's an actual fire."

The students all looked at each other incredulously before they began to panic as the realization sunk in and they rushed, pushing and shoving, out of the room. Kagome slumped back into her seat, rooted there.

The building was actually, really, incredibly on fire…after all these years of false fire alarms, this was a real one.

"Renkotsu…" she said numbly out loud.

The breaking of glass almost broke her out of her stupor. She turned towards the broken window, fire blazing around her, to see the four men she was taking care of.

"You called?" The bald man asked cheekily. But then Bankotsu yelled at her, "Why the hell are you still here?"

"Everyone else has left." Suikotsu added.

She blinked. "All these years, people keep faking fires…and now there's a real one?" It seemed like she didn't quite know where to direct this question. She almost seemed to be asking herself.

Renkotsu twitched. "I knew there was something wrong…"

Bankotsu just sighed. "We were beginning to wonder why no one ran out immediately."

Suikotsu grabbed her and hauled her out of her seat.

"Knew we should've thought this over," Jakotsu complained.

"Shut up!"

Kagome was still in shock; she didn't even notice Jakotsu turning chibi and then clinging to her head. But outside…

As the building began to collapse into itself and they had made it outside to see it, Suikotsu put Kagome done. But by then she was quite aware and a different disbelief began to surface…a rather violent one.

With the flames of the burning school framing her and fire that appeared blazing in her eyes, she somehow towered over them. She looked awfully hellish at the moment…

"You burnt down…my school." She whispered deadly.

"YOU BURNT DOWN _MY SCHOOL!_" Her voice boomed out threateningly, repeating her rightly accusation.

Jakotsu blinked. "I think I finally agree with that quote. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'"

The rest nodded.

"Run." Was the only word Jakotsu said before he took off, the others following his example.

Kagome grinned sadistically before she ran after them, laughing hysterically. Oh, they were going to pay for cutting into her study time.

Owari

Started 11/5/05 –Completed 11/5/05


	3. The Way You Are

Disclaimer: I do own it. I'm NOT insane…I _think_.  
Story: Due to the jewel shards on their necks, the last four members of the Shichinintai were somehow able to travel to Kagome's time. Unfortunately for her, the well has sealed up. At least they don't have their weapons!  
Set after Ginkotsu's death.  
Spoilers: After Ginkotsu's death, no.  
Warnings: Eh, maybe…this is anime after all…  
Pairings: No telling! Secret, secret!  
A/n: I apologize. I couldn't help the OOCness near the end. Or could I? Mwahahahahaha! It's only the beginning! And on another note, I'm kind of disappointed at the lack of reviews ..._sniffle..._

**Kagome Higurashi! No Need for Shichinintai  
**_Chapter Three: The Way You Are  
_

As Kagome woke up, she noticed that somewhere during the night she had fallen onto Suikotsu's lap. As she was sitting in between him and Jakotsu, she was glad that it had been Suikotsu rather than Jakotsu. Either way, she hoped they didn't wake up. Carefully, she lifted herself up and left the room. Taking a quick shower, she set up bowls of cereal with milk for breakfast. She left a note saying she'd be right back and went to go shopping. There were practically zero things to eat in that house.

But a couple of blocks near the grocery store, she felt a hand grip her shoulder and they whipped her around. Kagome blinked as she realized it was the four she left behind.

"What's wrong?"

They looked hurried, their clothes rumpled from sleeping in them and they were blinking the sleep from their eyes. Although, it was still early in the morning, around 7 AM.

"Where do you think you're going!" Jakotsu sneered. More like yelled, though. And if Kagome didn't know any better, panic seemed to have seeped through.

"Uh, can you let go first?" Bankotsu still had his hand gripping her shoulder and it was starting to hurt.

"Anyway, I said I was going to go shopping, I need to buy some stuff for the kitchen, including a _new tea kettle_." She said 'new tea kettle' a little wryly.

"Right, we'll just come with you to, um, shop. If that's alright with you, Miss Higurashi?" Suikotsu asked.

"…Okay…"

She turned from them and continued her way towards the grocery store, intent on making the trip quickly now that there were tagalongs. Making fast decisions, she bought a lot helpful stuff she could use to cook, a new tea kettle, and desserts.

Once she was done, though, the Shichinintai were still poking around. While she had been in the vegetable area, the four had been examining the sprinklers and freaked when they came on. Then they were messing around in the refrigerated area, wondering how everything stayed so cold. After that, they kept wondering what was in this box or what was in that bottle. Now that she was in a lane, they had found the candy and junk.

"What's these?"

"More things to eat. Sweet things."

"Oh."

Renkotsu was the one asking all the questions for the others and Kagome continuously answered him.

"Can we have one?"

She blinked and then looked at him incredulously.

"Er, well, it looks weird…"

"Most people avoid weird things."

"…"

"One for each of you. Geez, I feel like a mom."

"Good thing you aren't, if you were my mother, I'd of kill myself!"

"One for each of you except Jakotsu."

The other three started snickering and Jakotsu pouted.

"No fair."

"Whatever."

Jakotsu quickly grabbed something and hurried after her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Four grown men acting like children."

She paid for all of it and then led the way back to the house with them carrying most of it. Hmph, it wasn't like they were pulling any weight around the house…

Kagome was still pretty tired and she felt like going back to sleep. She yawned. "Hey, just heat up those hot pockets for 1 minute and 15 seconds each, alright? I'm going to take a nap." An image of her estranged tea kettle flashed through her mind. "On second thought, I'll do it and then go to sleep."

Finally, she was alone. Taking a nap and away from_ them_.

"Miss Higurashi?"

Oh great. She spoke too soon.

"Yes Suikotsu? Is there something you need?"

The tall man stood there nervously, taking a moment before he spoke. "If you don't mind, I'd like to catch a bit of sleep myself."

She nodded for him to go on. He gestured to the bed and she understood. Last night, with the blackout, they hadn't been able to move the mattresses. And they were busy most of the morning shopping. Pfft.

"Stay on your side."

He showed he understood and she scooted closer to the wall. After he laid next to her, she sighed and closed her eyes. He followed her.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

When Kagome woke up, it was an hour later already. Her mouth quirked into a smile as she saw Suikotsu still sleeping, his face so peaceful. At least his face was peaceful asleep.

Climbing over him, she got off the bed and then started walking out the door. She noted with dismay that her door was missing a doorknob and the hinges were on their last bolts. Kagome was sure that the door almost fell as she opened it.

As she reached the kitchen, she gave one last yawn and then opened it. Surprise, surprise, Renkotsu was at the table and it seemed like he was engrossed in her textbooks.

"Renkotsu?"

He looked up surprised and he slammed the book in his hands close. He cleared his throat embarrassedly and there was a blush on his face.

"Um, Miss Higurashi…I was just…I'm sorry."

She smiled and shook her head. "If you could only understand that, I'd be so lucky. I might have a chance of understanding my homework."

"That's the problem. I think I can understand this if I got the basics."

Kagome looked shocked. "Really? Well, if you don't mind learning, or my bad teaching, I'd show you."

"I don't mind at all."

For the next hour and a half, Kagome taught Renkotsu the basics of geometry, having to backtrack to algebra; some English; history since the Feudal era and a little science.

"Alright, if we keep up for a week, with your smarty mind, Mr. Intelligent, we might be able to get you caught up to my level." She couldn't help the bit of jealousy that sneaked in. Renkotsu was really smart.

"Ah, thank you. Suikotsu might be interested in this sort of thing…Big brother and Jakotsu are lost causes. You'd never be able to get them to learn a thing." Somehow, Kagome could have sworn he added that in to make her feel better about not being so smart.

She smiled gratefully. "Yeah, well. Looks like I'm turning in late work this week."

She looked down at her watch and saw the date in the corner. "I've got to go participate in PE tomorrow. They're making PE every Thursdays so don't expect me for two hours."

"Okay, can we come to watch?"

She shrugged. "Sure, just don't appear in those clothing. I'll give you all something to borrow. And keep out of sight. My friends are nosy and won't stop until they get every inch of information there is."

He nodded yes and she stood up from the table she had been tutoring at. Stretching, she gestured to thestove. "Time to cook lunch, right?"

His stomach growled. "If you don't mind."

"Go get the others."

Later, Kagome had to admit. She was lonely. She missed Inuyasha and the others but she really wanted someone to talk to and hang out with. In her pajamas, she stared out into the night sky as she sat on the windowsill in her room and one of her legs scrunched in between the window. The Shichinintai were outside for a little practice before they came inside to sleep and it was really quiet in the house. It emphasized the loneliness.

There was a rustle behind her and a quick glance showed her that Suikotsu was the first back. She looked down through the window and confirmed it when she saw that Renkotsu, Jakotsu and Bankotsu were still at it.

"Hey."

"Hi."

It was quiet again after that and Kagome almost didn't notice him walking towards her. She was surprised when he sat underneath the windowsill, his head next to her hanging leg. When he leaned his head against her leg, she almost had a heart attack. But in a strange sense, it made her feel not so alone any more. It comforted her.

"Thank you…Suikotsu."

He said nothing but Kagome felt his hand reach up and grasp one of hers. He squeezed her hand and his thumb rubbed it once. It was all the answer Kagome needed.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

At nine o clock, Kagome found herself taking a shower and cooking at top speed. The four males were at the table eating when Kagome remarked on something she should have done ages ago.

"You stink," she said blandly. They looked at her and she scowled. "Finish eating, I'm dragging you to the bathroom after."

When they were dragged into the bathroom, Kagome shook her head. How was she going to do this?

"Take your shirts off."

"What! What for, wench?"

"Shut it Jakotsu. I'm going to give you all a good cleaning. You guys just really reek. And I'm going to teach you to brush your teeth too. Alright, agenda for the morning, teach you hygiene before leaving. Renkotsu, since you're bald, you first."

"I resent that, Miss Higurashi."

Renkotsu stopped complaining as soon as Kagome started massaging his scalp. Oh, he wasn't about to say anything but damn, it felt real good. After scrubbing his upper torso, Kagome shoved a fluffy thing at him.

"Put soap on this and scrub your lower body. Go over there!" Kagome ordered.

It was like that for the rest of the Shichinintai with similar reactions. After a lot of commotion on the whole bathing properly, Kagome ended up brushing hair of those who had it. Then she had to braid Bankotsu's hair and after that show them how to clean their teeth properly.

In the end, she was really tired. Looking at the clock she saw she had four more hours until they had to go. "I'm exhausted; therefore, a nap is in order. Wake me up somewhere before we have to go."

If there was any protest, Kagome didn't hear it. She was conked out as soon as her head hit the couch.

When she woke up, she saw them all just sitting on the other couch staring at her.

"What? Man, you guys should start doing something. It's getting a little freaky waking up and seeing all of you just staring at me. Before the day's over, I need to teach you guys some hobbies."

Sighing, she got up andheaded for the door.

"Hurry up and change into those clothes I let you borrow. I'll meet you around the block or something."

Once again she left before there was any protest. There wasn't much need because they caught up to her easy, dressed in the Shinto training hakamas and haoris.

"'Bout time." Bankotsu was about to grumble when they saw the wink she threw at them. They started to relax and soon they reached the place where Kagome was supposed to meet the teacher and the other students.

"Just head over there and sort of blend in or something. I really don't want to deal with gossip. And don't say anything about the uniforms."

She pointed to a shaded area a little out of the way and they shrugged. Rolling her eyes, Kagome left for the volleyball courts where a couple of people were already there. Kami-sama, she hated these outfits. It looked like she was wearing a bathing suit for goodness' sake. The only thing making up for it was the sweater that gave them hell during summer. At least, it was winter now and it was keeping her arms warm. Not speaking for her legs of course.

The teacher was the last to arrive and soon a game of volleyball was started. Honestly, PE didn't really bother Kagome anymore because of all the running and exercise she was used to doing in the Feudal era.

"Go Miss Higurashi!" Kagome froze, stuck crouching and was about ready to jump and hit the incoming volleyball, when she heard Jakotsu's voice. The volleyball slammed straight into the side of her head and she fell to the floor twitching.

"Miss Higurashi!"

"Kagome!"

A chorus of voices were heard and Kagome jumped up. She held her hands up in an okay gesture, "See? I'm fine. No worries!"

The teacher ordered for a break and everyone split. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi approached Kagome predatorily. "So Kagome, who're they?"

"No one!" Kagome was about to run away when all three of them tackled her and dragged her over to the apprehensive Shichinintai.

Putting the poor miko in front of the men, they began to question her full throttle, ignoring the men, strangely.

"So, Kagome, are these your new boyfriends? I guess you finally dumped that jerk Inuyasha, right? But I never knew you were polyamorous! I don't blame you, though. These four are hot!"

Kagome shook her head in horror. She definitely didn't want to look over to the four guys.

"Kami-sama, no! They are NOT my boyfriends! And Inuyasha and I were never together!"

The girls looked at her. "What?"

"But you do think they're hot, right?"

"Stop talking as if they're not there! It's rude, you guys."

"You're avoiding the question."

"We're enemies! It's wrong for me to answer that! And Inuyasha hates them, he'd be angry at me for even associating anything good about them!"

"Inuyasha, Shumasha! And you seem awfully friendly to them to be enemies…"

"I-I-I, stop it you guys!"

They were still looking at her and Kagome was so not going to look at her charges.

"I…Yes, they do look good! Now leave me alone!"

Kagome ran away and headed straight for the teacher. "Shigure-sensei, I'm not feeling too good. Can I leave early?"

The teacher blinked in surprise before answering, "Sure Kagome. By the way, starting tomorrow, the winter holidays start. All of your other assignments are due after and there's no PE for the next three weeks. Have a nice vacation, alright? And feel better. I don't want you getting sick on me again."

Kagome nodded her head and started walking away. Oh great, she couldn't believe she said that. And in front of them. If Inuyasha had heard…she bit her lip and forced the tears to stay at bay. This was so embarrassing…

"Miss Higurashi! Wait!"

At the sound of Bankotsu's voice, she sped up instead.

"Miss Higurashi!"

Unfortunately, they caught up with her easily as they always do. No one spoke for a moment and then Jakotsu decided to break the silence.

"Hey, I started calling you 'Miss Higurashi', isn't that good? Whatever, uh, _game_ you were playing, you were pretty good."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Oh, stop staring at the ground! Frankly, I feel very please and smug to know you find us attractive," Bankotsu exclaimed.

Jakotsu sighed, "Big Brother, that's not really something you would say…"

Kagome giggled. "Strangely, just acting all cozy here with you all and just listening to your bickering makes me feel…happy. Oh my God! Your weirdness is rubbing off on me!" Kagome started laughing and running away with the Shichinintai smirking and chasing after her.

She started shrieking when Jakotsu caught her and swung her over his shoulder. "We are so not weird. In fact, you're the Empress of Weird."

"I am, am I? Well then, you're all my subjects! Bow down and lick my toes!"

Suikotsu snorted. "Lick your toes? I have a better idea."

He took off one of her shoes and began tickling her foot. The other three got the idea and began tickling her in other places. In other words…

…pure torture for Kagome.

Started 10/19/05 – Completed 10/29/05


	4. An Order of Therapy Part One

Disclaimer: I do own it. I'm NOT insane…I _think_.  
Story: Due to the jewel shards on their necks, the last four members of the Shichinintai were somehow able to travel to Kagome's time. Unfortunately for her, the well has sealed up. At least they don't have their weapons!  
Set after Ginkotsu's death.  
Spoilers: After Ginkotsu's death, no.  
Warnings: Eh, maybe…this is anime after all…  
Pairings: No telling! Secret, secret!  
A/n: It's really starting to get OOC now…0.0  
Eh, sorry y'all. This was supposed to have come out on Christmas...well, I hope everyone had a good Christmas!

**Kagome Higurashi! No Need for Shichinintai  
**_Chapter Four: An Order of Therapy Part One_

On Friday, December 14, something happened that could be counted as a blessing or a curse. By then, of course, though none of them had need to go out except to go shopping again, all five of them had stayed in the Higurashi household growing closer with every passing day.

The truce had held up and all of them were used to each other's presence by now. Jakotsu had been alternating between wench and Miss Higurashi, Renkotsu had caught up to Kagome's level and now helped her out, Suikotsu came to silently sit with Kagome every night and Bankotsu actually spent his time learning a bit of the stuff required in school, not knowing what else to do. Each Shichinintai was starting to feel close to the modern day miko.

Somehow, that Friday should have been the 13th.

That morning, Kagome got up and did her usual routine but before she went ahead and cooked breakfast, she wanted to check up on the well. Humming, she got there rather quickly and she set off down the ladder. Poor, forgettable ladder. Most of the time she just jumps into the well.

Still humming, she climbed right back out of the well and was surprised.

The well wasn't sealed. Kagome found herself staring straight at the sacred tree, her body halfway out of the well. Dropping herself in, appearing in her time, she ran into her home. Startling the four men, she grabbed Renkotsu's hand and flew off towards the well, the other three chasing after her. Stopping in front of the well, Kagome faced the Shichinintai.

"The well's working," she breathed out. Why did she get the feeling they weren't happy about that? "I don't get it. I thought you four would be happy! Haven't you been wanting to go back?"

She didn't expect Jakotsu to grab the front of her sweater and pick her up so that her feet were off the ground, with one hand. "Look here, wen –Kagome! Maybe we don't want to go now! Are you trying to get rid of us or something?"

She blinked and then placed one hand on Jakotsu's arm. "No…I thought you wanted to leave. Even if we're enemies on the other side, you're always welcome here. Think of it as a sanctuary or a neutral ground."

The feminine man dropped her, looking away.

Suikotsu came and helped the fallen girl up. "I guess we should go back, huh?" the doctor asked quietly.

"Not exactly. We can have a last supper or something first. How about this whole day will be spent doing whatever you four want?"

The four grinned at her and Kagome found herself smiling back.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

There were several things they had agreed upon doing. After breakfast, they were to go to the grocery store one last time, then they were to finish the unfinished lunch they had at her school under the cherry blossom tree, and then go to a party that Kagome had been invited to with one last dinner at Kagome's house to end with.

Right now, Kagome was preparing the bentos for the lunch later. Bankotsu entered the kitchen and sat down next to her, watching her intently as she made them sushi, rice balls, dumplings and put in some rice as extra.

"Can you hand me my handkerchief, Bankotsu?"

He looked around until he spotted it lying on the counter behind him. He handed it to her and she wiped her hands delicately on it. He still had not spoken but he decided to change that, "Miss Higurashi, you don't mind if I keep that, do you?"

She looked startled for a second. "What, this thing? I guess if you want it…"

He gave her a weak smile and took the handkerchief from her. He walked away, clutching the piece of cloth tightly in his hand before he was out of sight and he brought it to his face. He breathed in the smell and then slowly breathed it out. It smelled of everything associated with Kagome. Her cooking, her rose scented lotion, and even felt like her skin.

He walked off, a smile on his face.

As Kagome finished up, she heard footsteps echo behind her. "Are we ready to go yet?"

"Just about, Suikotsu. Tell the others to meet me in the front yard."

It wasn't long before they all met and headed to the grocery store. Kagome made it a point to get something for each of them and Jakotsu got Hot Cheetos, Suikotsu got a First Aid kit, Renkotsu got a geometry set and Bankotsu got a photo album.

Looking at what they chose, Kagome had to shake her head. What in the world…

"Jakotsu, as soon as we get back to the Feudal era, you're going to have to eat that within a couple of days. Those get stale. Suikotsu…no comment. Bankotsu, why do you need a photo album? You don't have any pictures to put in there."

"I saw those picture things in your room and you had copies. I could put those in here. And you're going to take pictures of today, aren't you? And hey, you didn't say anything about what Renkotsu wanted!" Bankotsu pouted.

"Because Renkotsu is going to use those to keep up with geometry and Suikotsu is going to borrow the set to do the same…Wait a second, geometry doesn't even exist yet! I take it back. Renkotsu, what the hell would need geometry tools for?"

He shrugged. "I have to keep practicing, right? So I won't forget."

"But it's not going to help you back in your time…"

"…"

Kagome sighed and headed towards the cashier. Whatever, as long as she got them something they wanted.

The raven haired girl had more problems to come. As they walked outside, a huge gust of wind blew at them and snow began to fall. The only girl in the group turned her face up and she could feel snowflakes hit her skin. It melted as soon as it hit her warm body.

"It's snowing," she murmured. This city always looked beautiful covered in snow. She wished the Shichinintai could've been able to stay a bit longer to see it.

"Let's hurry up and eat that lunch at my school before we go to that party. And then I'll make us some hot chocolate to warm us up…"

As they reached her school and sat down by her tree, Kagome grimaced as she saw her school burnt up and in ruins.

"Geez, Renkotsu. You really did a number on my school."

He coughed and a slight tinge of red spread across his cheeks.

The snow still fell gracefully around them, coating the ground and the naked tree behind them. Some landed on the blackened building, painting it white once again. And each of them ate the food silently, appreciating the silent beauty and enjoying the meal. Though no one spoke, everyone felt settled and comfortable in the quiet.

A few moments after they finished eating, they just sat there in the cold, not feeling anything but each other's presence.

"The party starts in thirty minutes. I…sort of bought something for you four to wear to it."

"You didn't need to go and do that, woman." Jakotsu said cheerfully. "It's nice and all but we're only going to wear it this once. We can't exactly go around in modern day clothing in our time."

Kagome blushed and looked down. "I know…I was hoping you'd let me keep it to remember you all…and I wanted to take a picture of all of us. I'll even make sure Bankotsu gets a copy."

"No problem, Miss Higurashi," was the soft reply from Suikotsu.

She smiled at them and suddenly, she couldn't wait until the party.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Her mind was a bit torn when she actually got there. It was a formal party so everyone had to wear something nice. But really, couldn't Eri have made an exception for her? Kagome just knew she looked horrible compared to all these other people walking, dancing and standing around. She still hadn't of seen her friend.

She nervously stood near a table her anxious friend had reserved for her before she cracked and just sat down in panic. Of all the friends, Eri had invited only her because 'she was sensible and respectable and wouldn't make a ruckus at the party' to quote the other girl. And she was alone right then because she had shown the four men where the bathroom was at and they haven't come back yet.

She was starting to feel very insecure, though…

Kagome just felt very uncomfortable. There were so many perfect looking people around and she felt so embarrassed.

"You look very pretty tonight."

She found Bankotsu seating himself next to her.

"You don't have to compliment me. I mean, you don't have to tell me I'm pretty for me to know I'm beautiful. I do know." She looked away, glaring at her side. He could see her face soften a bit and he heard her mumble, "Thanks."

The others came back, muttering about how they had to wait and see how modern men used these so called 'urinals'. Bankotsu just shrugged and said he went into the –"They're called stalls, Bankotsu, not weird rooms…" –to use the toilet. Kagome shook her head at them but smiled.

They watched people dance around into waltzes and other such ballroom dances before someone young had gotten control of the music and put on some hip hop and R&B. The younger crowd hooted before they started to dance to the beats, careful not to stray into dirty dancing in front of the adults.

Finally, Kagome spotted Eri just as her friend spotted her.

"Kagome!"

"Eri!"

Kagome got up and embraced her friend.

"Such a formal party going on, don't you think?"

"Of course, my parents are meeting business partners and potentials at the same time. Oh, you brought those sexy men here! Heellooo, you four!" Eri waved cheekily at them before turning back to Kagome.

"Why aren't you dancing? You love to dance. In fact, you're a natural at it. Come on! This party needs to be spiced up. You're an excellent dancer, Kagome! Better than anyone here, too. Don't make me drag you to the dance floor." Kagome's friend warned.

A blush was starting to spread across the modern miko's face. "I don't really think that's –"

Before another word was said, Eri started pulling Kagome towards the dance floor. She looked pleadingly to the men being left behind but they just looked bewildered.

But when a really catchy song started playing, Kagome started to sway to it and for the first time at that party, she was starting to have fun. She laughed and giggled with Eri before she was swept up by an unknown man to do the tango. The floor was cleared and only Kagome and the man were left to conquer the dance. And then there was another waltz and Kagome switched partners before a rock song came on and everyone began just moving to the beat again. By the end, Kagome had proven to be one of the best, if not the best, dancers there, all attention focused on her movements.

As she headed home with the Shichinintai trailing after her, she began to somber up from her happy mood. They were going to leave soon and separate.

"Miss Higurashi, would you teach us to dance before we go inside?"

They were on the front courtyard, snow already piling up, and that question came out of nowhere from Suikotsu.

She was surprised and it showed but she just smiled and shook it off. "Sure, why not?"

For half an hour, she spent time teaching each one of them how to dance modernly. Soon, it got too cold, almost freezing, and they headed inside.

While she was getting the hot chocolate ready, she murmured to them, "Why don't we leave in the morning? You know, what's one more night…"

It was silent and Kagome thought she hit a nerve. She whirled around, "I'm sorry. I don't know what –"

They were sitting at the table smiling at her. About two weeks ago, Kagome wouldn't have thought it was possible. She would bet on it now.

"Why don't we head over to the living room?" She handed their cups to them and held hers. It was strange. In the beginning, she had been very reluctant to let them into the living room but after awhile she finally let the damages go and they were able to set foot in the large room.

Moving the couches and coffee table, they set down some pillows and wrapped blankets around themselves. Renkotsu saw that Kagome was still cold and moved closer to her. He shared his blanket with her and she started to warm up a little. One by one, the others moved to surround her and the cold bothered no one.

Everyone slept peacefully that night.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

It was a shame really to get up. Everyone was so comfortable and warm. Before and a little after they woke up was such a picture perfect moment. It was a shame there wasn't any cameras around.

Unfortunately, they all had to get up and Kagome forced the men to take a shower first so she could take a couple more minutes of sleep. After they were done she did the same and she was glad Eri had taken a picture of all five of them yesterday at the party but she really wanted a picture here at their home. So strange…_their home_…

She set up the camera outside and forced the still sleepy men outside. She set the camera and then quickly moved to be in the middle of the four men, in between Bankotsu and Suikotsu. She knew that even if sleepy looking, the picture would be a happy one.

She took the camera off of the tripod and hung it around her neck.

"Ready guys?"

A little later, the Shichinintai had their last breakfast bentos packed and their gifts with them as Kagome got all the food the rest of the Inu-gumi wanted and some other needs into her backpack.

The Shichinintai went into the well first and then Kagome followed.

Renkotsu helped her out of the well and she stood in front of the Shichinintai.

"I guess this is goodbye," Kagome said uncomfortably. The mercenaries stayed quiet and she sighed.

"Bye." Smiling, she waved and then turned from them and started towards the village.

"You know, I miss her already," Bankotsu remarked, long after Kagome's form disappeared from view. "I miss her cooking."

"Shut up Jakotsu."

Suikotsu sighed and started walking. "Let's go find our weapons, guys."

The rest started walking except Renkotsu and they stopped at his words. "Now that she's gone, my heart hurts…" And at the entrance of the village, Kagome was thinking along the same lines.

'_Why is my heart hurting now that they're not around?'_

Started 11/1/05 –Completed 11/3/05


	5. An Order of Therapy Part Two

Disclaimer: I do own it. I'm NOT insane…I _think_.  
Story: Due to the jewel shards on their necks, the last four members of the Shichinintai were somehow able to travel to Kagome's time. Unfortunately for her, the well has sealed up. At least they don't have their weapons!  
Set after Ginkotsu's death.  
Spoilers: After Ginkotsu's death, no.  
Warnings: Eh, maybe…this is anime after all…  
Pairings: No telling! Secret, secret!  
A/n: And I knew I couldn't stay away from angst. And there's more Inuyasha in here. Poor hanyou. There hasn't been much screen time for him.

**Kagome Higurashi! No Need for Shichinintai  
**_Chapter Five: An Order of Therapy Part Two_

"Why do you smell like the Shichinintai?" Was the first thing she heard from Inuyasha.

"Huh?"

"You _reek_ of grave yard soil."

Kagome began to feel her blood boil. He was acting like a jerk like usual. Couldn't hehave shown he cared just a little bit? Why couldn't he have asked how she was or why had the well been sealed?

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I –did they get you? Is that why you haven't been back? Why the well wasn't working?" This was so unusual of Inuyasha that Kagome didn't know how to act. It went even weirder when he pulled her into his arms and just held her.

Her eyes widened but then she smiled softly. It felt so good to be with Inuyasha like this. She wrapped her own arms around his waist and then laid her head on his shoulder.

"I must've just walked through an area they were in. I'm fine really. The whole time I was in my era. Somehow the well had sealed up and I couldn't get back." Kagome said in half truth. She couldn't really say the Shichinintai were with her. She couldn't take the disappointment and anger Inuyasha was sure to be in if he knew the truth.

She was unprepared for the next move. Inuyasha placed his forehead on hers, gripping her arms tightly, with just a hint of tears in his eyes.

"I was so worried…I was scared that something had happened to you."

She knew she looked shocked but she tried to smile reassuringly at him. He took a deep breath and then stepped away from her. He had turned back to normal.

"Yeah, well, let's get going," he said gruffly. She giggled and hooked an arm around his. She felt so deliriously happy right then.

"Yes, let's."

Shortly they reached the housing area and Sango ran towards Kagome as soon as the taijiya saw the girl.

"Kagome, we've been so worried! What happened?"

Kagome smiled at her and started explaining as soon as the two of them had started walking. Inuyasha stared after them, not even acknowledging the monk that slipped next to him.

"You know, if you don't want to lose her, you're going to have to be careful. And choose soon, Inuyasha. Kikyo may wait for you but Kagome won't. If you don't choose then Kagome will do so for you."

"Shut up, Miroku."

Miroku shook his head at the half demon.

"You'll see, Inuyasha. You'll see," he muttered.

Later, just after lunch time at the hot springs…

"Kagome?"

"Hm, Sango?"

"You seem awfully quiet. Is something bothering you?"

Kagome didn't answer for a second. "You're my best friend, Sango, so I'll tell you. Remember when I was gone and the well was sealed? And the Band of Seven hadn't of bothered you at that same time?" She waited for the demon slayer to nod. "They were stuck in my time and I was taking care of them until the well was working again."

Sango let her jaw drop just a little.

"I didn't want anyone to know because I didn't want anyone to think I was helping the enemy." A bit of desperation was starting to leek from Kagome's voice.

"Mainly Inuyasha. Of course the idiot would get something like that in his head. Don't worry, Kagome. Me and Miroku have your back."

The taijiya saw the relief on the girl's face and smiled.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

It was a pathetic sight. That night, in the Shichinintai's current HQ, which was actually a cave, the four men were looking and feeling miserable.

Bankotsu was lying down, the handkerchief Kagome gave him covering his face. Renkotsu was drawing up random geometry problems and Jakotsu was eating the Hot Cheetos that was Kagome's last gift to him, giving pauses to let his mouth cool down. It didn't help that he was shoving them into his mouth at a rapid pace.

Suikotsu?

Right now he was using one of his claws to draw a window and afterwards, he sat underneath it, scowling straight ahead.

"Want to go fight Inuyasha and them?"

A chorus of 'Yeahs' answered Jakotsu and everyone jumped up.

It might take them awhile to trail back to the village but they didn't feel right without a certain girl.

They wouldn't be there until the afternoon tomorrow.

However, the next morning, after breakfast was another matter. Kagome was again surprised, when Inuyasha wanted her to walk alone with him. Together, they walked near the farming fields.

"Kagome, would you promise to wait for me?"

"Wait for you?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"For my decision. Do you promise to wait…forever?"

Kagome stopped walking and when Inuyasha felt she wasn't following him any more, stopped too, not daring to look back at her.

"You want me to wait for you _forever_?" she asked in disbelief.

"_Please Kagome_." He answered back pleadingly.

She closed her eyes and she began to breathe unsteadily.

"I can't always be here for you to fall back on."

He whirled around angrily.

"And why not?"

"Because I have a heart too!" she snapped back. She wanted to add '_And because I'm afraid I'll be waiting in vain._'

She started to walk away from him, back towards the village. He stayed there, where she left him to fume.

He still hadn't come back by the time it was lunch and Kagome was starting to worry. Maybe she had been a little too harsh…

"Oi, Inuyasha! We want to have some fun," the voice of the Shichinintai leader, Bankotsu, echoed into her ears. What were they _doing_ there?

She ran out, meeting up with Miroku and Sango. She saw Shippou and Kirara up ahead, the former scared out of his wits, as they were the only ones in front of the Band of Seven. That is until she and the two with her came closer. And she saw Inuyasha jumping in front of the scared kit and the transformed fire cat.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little dog-cutie. I'm going to finally enjoy cutting you up. And I even get to keep those adorable ears of yours." Jakotsu smirked at thehanyou.

Inuyasha growled in response. Kagome let out a small giggle that no one noticed except her former charges. Jakotsu gave her a side wink that only she noticed and again she wondered what they were doing there.

"Kagome, stay back. I'll take care of these bastards."

Kagome took a step back fearfully. She didn't want anyone to get killed or even hurt.

The Inu-gumi split with Shippou hiding behind Kagome, Kirara going to her mistress to fight against Renkotsu, Miroku to go against Suikotsu and Inuyasha going up against Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

The fighting was starting to get really aggressive and Kagome was trying to stay out of it. Jakotsu started taunting Inuyasha and she listened in.

"Inuyasha! Can't you do any better? I'm starting to get bored!"

"Shut up, you freak!"

"Inu-koi, we really must thank your wench for all the help she's given us. She's such a sweetheart. The only girl I can actually stand." Bankotsu glanced over at Jakotsu confusedly but didn't linger.

Anger fueled Inuyasha and he let out another Wind Scar but this one was really explosive. Still angry, Inuyasha shoved his sword back into its sheath, regardless if the fight was over or not.

All fighting stopped as everyone stared at Inuyasha in shock. He stomped over to Kagome.

"Is what that freak said true?" He yelled.She said nothing, she couldn't lie to him. Not again.

"Is it? Answer me!" When she still stayed silent, he grabbed her backpack from next to her feet and shoved it into her chest.

"Go home. You're not welcome here." He said coldly.

When he started walking away, she cried and stepped forward, throwing out one hand to reach out to him. She dropped her backpack and that hand stayed limp at her side.

"Inuyasha, please!"

"Don't say anything to me, you traitor!"

The words echoed into her ears as Inuyasha glided into the air away from her and she dropped to her knees.

Sango grit her teeth. "Don't worry Kagome, we'll talk some sense into him." Sango yelled as she and Miroku began to run after the hanyou. However, the taijiya glanced worriedly to the mercenaries they were leaving Kagome with. She just hoped they felt like they owed her and didn't kill/harm the modern girl.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave Kagome with them?" Miroku asked, having just heard about Kagome's hospitality.

"Better than if she was with Inuyasha at the least," Sango said to him. '_They wouldn't break her heart…or her life._ _For Kagome, it's probably better to be dead than to live the way she's living with Inuyasha.'_

Shippou, too, began to leave. He couldn't let that stupid Inuyasha hurt his mamma like that.

"Yeah, mamma. I'll go with them to teach him a lesson," he said as he rode away on Kirara's back.

"No. Please, no. Don't leave me here. I don't want to be alone," Kagome whispered hoarsely. They were all gone already.

"I don't want to be alone!" She screamed from the floor.

Jakotsu bit his lip. He hadn't meant for it to turn out like this.

"Miss Higurashi, are you alright?"

"No, Renkotsu. Not at all. I'm far from it actually."

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

They had taken her into her hut, an old lady who had introduced herself as Kaede, Kikyo's sister, instructing them to where it was. That had been two hours ago. Kagome still hadn't come out and they were beginning to worry. They didn't want her to feel bad, but they did miss her, so even her there miserable was okay so long as she was still there, with them.

Kagome stared blankly at the mirror as she brushed her hair. She didn't acknowledge Jakotsu, who had slipped behind her and took the brush from her hands. He took her place in brushing as she folded her hands on her lap.

"I'm sorry, Miss Higurashi. I just…I just wanted to get Inuyasha and you into a fight so that you'd get irritated with him and stay with us for awhile. Even if it's for a little while…"

He stopped brushing as one of her hands gripped his. Something replaced the brush and he looked down to see an ornamental dagger. His breath hitched.

"What were you doing with this?"

She said nothing until, "Go away."

"But –"

"Go away!"

He walked away slowly, his footsteps slow and unsure, still facing her. She had continued her brushing.

As his last steps went out the door, he heard the sure shatter of the mirror. He gulped and turned on his heel. He saw the others and his hand dropped the dagger.

"I…I just…she needs help. Suikotsu, bandage her hands up. She probably used her hands to break the mirror. And take whatever sharp… whatever she could use to harm herself! She…she wants to be alone."

Jakotsu picked up the dagger and began to walk away, muttering about '_letting her be alone but he won't risk her life_.'

The other three stared after him before Suikotsu walked off to get the bandages and Renkotsu and Bankotsu decided to grab most of the objects Jakotsu was talking about. They regretted coming in there. She was just sitting on the ground, like a blank doll, her hands bleeding and the mirror smashed into pieces all around her.

They quickly grabbed whatever looked dangerous, including some blunt objects, before they left just as quickly. When Suikotsu entered with the roll of bandages, he entered an almost bare room.

He walked closer to Kagome, careful not to get her riled up. Slowly and gently, he picked up her hands and held them tenderly for awhile. After staring at the stained hands for a moment longer, he looked up into her eyes. They were dull and without the usual shine. With the same tenderness that he held her hands with, he began to cleanse her wounds before he bandage them.

None of them talked and it made him reminisce of those times in her room when they would sit together. Except she was fine then. A bit lonely but not suicidal.

"Don't doanything stupid, Miss Higurashi. If you need us, we'll be outside. We'll…give you your alone time."

He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. He left without another word but his words struck something in the girl as she watched him walk away.

Two days. Almost two days had passed and she still had not come out. It scared them a lot. This whole thing scared them a lot. They've never had any attachments outside the Shichinintai and now this. And now they don't even know if she's inside dead or dying.

"Miss Higurashi, please talk to us!"

Bankotsu scowled and just entered.

He blinked at the darkness of the room and was reminded of the time where they were still in Kagome's time and there was that blackout. He acknowledged the others who came in after him silently and all of them tried to get their eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Miss Higurashi?" Bankotsu called out again.

Jakotsu scowled and stepped forward. "Hey Kagome. You promised not to abandon us, remember?"

The others were surprised at how casual Jakotsu used Kagome's name and a little…jealous? Their thoughts were cut off when a weak voice answered back, "I promised that until we were back here…"

Suikotsu's eyes swept the room and he could barely make out Kagome's huddled form in the corner.

"Then why don't we go back?"

Everyone was silent and pondered Suikotsu's words. And then, very slowly while using the wall to help her, Kagome got up and headed towards them. They could see her legs were a bit wobbly, indicating she had been like that for some time. As she fell forward because of that, all of them went forward to catch and help her.

"Stupid woman, you don't need to do everything by yourself. If you need help, just ask." Jakotsu spat out while Bankotsu picked Kagome up and held her bridal style.

"Although, you're still cooking for us," he added.

Started 11/5/05 –Completed 11/5/05


	6. Tokyo Wonders

Disclaimer: I do own it. I'm NOT insane…I _think_.  
Story: Due to the jewel shards on their necks, the last four members of the Shichinintai were somehow able to travel to Kagome's time. Unfortunately for her, the well has sealed up. At least they don't have their weapons!  
Set after Ginkotsu's death.  
Spoilers: After Ginkotsu's death, no.  
Warnings: Eh, maybe…this is anime after all…  
Pairings: No telling! Secret, secret!  
A/n: The places mentioned are real but some details were fabricated as I not only couldn't find lots of information but I want to enjoy Japan when I visit there in the future. No spoilers for me, heh. Might go for some of you, too.

**Kagome Higurashi! No Need for Shichinintai  
**_Chapter Six: Tokyo Wonders _

They got through the well, careful with Kagome who had fallen asleep. The Shichinintai headed towards her room, placing her on the bed before deciding to go to sleep themselves. They still had not put away the mattresses they put in her room and they were glad because it would have been tiring to have to drag those up after such stressful days.

"You know, I wonder why it's taking them so long to talk to Inuyasha." Suikotsu said out loud.

Renkotsu snorted. "Because that idiot is stubborn and they probably had, or they're having to, chase him around."

All heads turned sharply towards the unconscious girl who moaned.

"Probably having a nightmare," Bankotsu said bad-temperedly.

"And we know who's the fault of it, don't we?" Jakotsu added to the flame.

Suikotsu sighed. "Not tonight. We're just going to get all riled up and pissed off and we'll end up taking it out on Miss Higurashi in the morning. Especially because of the lost sleep."

The others nodded in agreement and one by one they went asleep.

Renkotsu being the closest to Kagome's bed was the last to fall sleep. Drifting into it as he stared at the tears that marred their host's face.

In the morning, they were quiet as they woke up to an empty bed. They looked at each other and silently communicated. Getting up, they all started to creep downstairs, hoping she was down there instead of who knows what. Like dead or back in the Feudal era.

They gaped openly at the smiling visage of Kagome Higurashi who was busy cooking breakfast.

"Oh, you're awake. Hurry it up and sit down. I'm almost done." She said cheerily.

They moved without their own accord, just listening to that voice. The Shichinintai closed their mouths and still didn't speak even when she started handing out plates and putting down the food.

They didn't start eating theirs, just watching her focus on her food and start gobbling it down.

"Hey, start eating! It's going to get cold and then I'm going to have to heat it up for you."

They obeyed her, still watching her. She finished quickly and she jumped up from her seat.

"I'm just going to go take a shower, alright?"

She still had that smile but somehow it didn't feel right to them. They nodded an okay, still eating to please her and their stomachs, not that the food wasn't good –it was fantastic as usual.

She went up and they had a feeling as soon as her face was turned from them that the smile had been quickly wiped off. They waited a couple of minutes, just until the shower came on, before Renkotsu decided to come up. The others sat there waiting for the results of his scrutiny.

Renkotsu stayed quiet as he moved stealthily through the hallway to pause at the bathroom door. For a second, all he could hear was the water running. But just as he was about to leave, faint crying was heard. He cursed slightly under his breath before he went back to report his findings.

The Shichinintai waited anxiously for her to finish and they sat frigidly in the living room for her. That was how she found them, staring straight at the floor, bodies tense and not moving.

"Wow, I didn't know when it was day time you guys turn into statues. Reminds me of Gargoyles actually."

Their heads snapped up and she smiled a little sadly at them.

"It's the holidays. Or soon, really. How about I take you around Tokyo? We can visit all sorts of places. I've lived here for my whole life and there are some things I haven't seen. There's the Tokyo Imperial Palace or Tokyo Disneyland. Essentially, I have been to Disneyland. But that was when I was young and I don't really remember then. Although, I think my father was there…"

"Sure," Bankotsu said and the others said something like that.

"Great," Kagome beamed. It seemed a bit more real than the others. Maybe this sightseeing would be good for her.

"There are a bunch of places. You'll love to go toOdaiba Rainbow Bridge, Asakura Kaminarimon Gate and Sensoji Temple, and Roppongi Hills. Tomorrow we can go to the Imperial Palace and Disneyland. And the Sumida River Cruise sounds good tomorrow night. And Thursday to Saturday is the Night Festival. It's actually supposed to be on the 2nd to 3rd but the Emperor was sick and couldn't go so they postponed it until now. The Emperor's birthday lands right after the Night Festival, on the 23rd, too.

"A lot of celebrating to do actually. It seems like it's going to be a busy week. And you need clothes! Since most of the good stuff for the Night Festival is at night, we'll go shopping for clothes then. And I still need to go Christmas shopping! This week is really shaping up to be stressful, ne?"

"What's Christmas shopping?" Jakotsu asked.

She grinned at them. "I'll tell you all about it when we start heading over to our first attraction. But first, shower! All of you! I'm not going into the public with smelly men."

Those 'smelly' men rolled their eyes but quickly set to it.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

"So to get to Rainbow Bridge, get on the station and get off on the Tamachi stop on the Yamote line. From there we walk southwest until we reach Shibaura anchorage of the bridge." Kagome confirmed with the ticket marketer.

The Shichinintai stood nervously behind her, awed more than ever by the technology that was beginning to surround them even more than before. When she finished up, they followed her like obedient dogs.

"Alright, we're just going to wait here for the train to arrive and then we can get on, okay?"

They looked a little anxious and had no idea what she was talking about. She sighed but the corners of her mouth twitched as she remembered all the other times she had to explain concepts to them. "A train is…"

A little later, the train arrived and though updated on certain things, the men were still wowed by the huge contraption.

Kagome led the way into the train, hurrying to a seat. She did everything and the Shichinintai copied her.

The fun began and the four next to her stared outside strangely. This was the first time they had _really_ gone exploring in Kagome's world. Time past by and they almost didn't notice when it was time to get off.

They started walking away from the station and towards Shibaura where they would get to see the 1870 feet long bridge.

"Let's just hope the walkway is open." Kagome said.

When they actually reached the place to get onto the bridge, Kagome had her fingers crossed. Luckily, the bridge was open to pedestrians. Hurriedly, all five of them entered the entrance to lead to the walkway. Once on the bridge, Kagome had to stop for the four that had paused behind her.

"What's up?"

"Uh, the sky…" Bankotsu answered.

Kagome choked back a laugh. "Actually, I meant what's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because it's called something like '_slang'_."

"_Oh, slang_. I know that. Right."

Jakotsu actually answered the question. "This is what a bridge looks like…it's so big. Like those buildings. It's seems so impossible that anything like these were made by mortals."

Walking over to Jakotsu, she ruffled his hair and then grinned at him. Then she turned and started walking.

"We better hurry if we want to go to all the places we were supposed to today. Long walk." Was all she said.

Bewildered, but feeling better that Kagome seemed to be enjoying herself, the Shichinintai rushed after her. All along the way, they admired the pretty scenery and then took pictures with the camera Kagome brought. It was such a good thing, that despite the snow all around them, the sky was bright and clear.

By the time they reached Odaiba, they needed a rest badly. The bridge was long and they only got to finish crossing it in an hour, and that was because they were in good shape.

"First let's go on Daikanransha. Afterwards, we'll check out Zepp Tokyo and then Venus Fort. Then we'll relax at Oedo-Onsen-Monogatari. If we have time, we'll visit Kasai Rinkai Park in Edogawa Ward. Okay?"

The four looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're the expert. We don't know any of those places so whatever you decide."

"Right, it'll be all a surprise!"

They made their way to the first stop…

…and strangely it was Suikotsu who said it first.

"What the hell is that!"

Daikanransha was a ferris wheel is what she tried to explain. Going through the explanation a couple of times, they got in line. But unfortunately for three of them, it was one to two people at a time.

"I'm going with Kagome!" Renkotsu announced first.

The other three glared at him before Suikostu said, "I'd like to go alone."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked worriedly, not at all aware of the tension that was rising around her.

He nodded and Jakotsu and Bankotsu decided to go together.

They were still glaring at Renkotsu's back as he and Kagome entered one of the cabins.

Inside the cabin, Kagome eagerly sat down by the window and he sat down next to her.

"It's so pretty! And we're so high up."

He smiled at her giddiness but started to cling to his seat when the cabin gave a little jolt and started to move forward. He relaxed when he felt a small hand on his arm and he turned to see Kagome smiling softly at him. She went back to gazing outside and he started to.

The sound of clicking was heard and he looked to see her smiling happily, snapping photos every few seconds. She seemed so focus…this had been the first time he had seen her smile for real since they had gone back to the Feudal era. It felt nice to see that again…

Soon, the ride got to a stop and they headed towards a bench where they could wait for the others. Bankotsu and Jakotsu rushsed out soon after, followed by Suikotsu who walked calmly towards the group.

"How was –" she didn't get to finish her question before Bankotsu blurted out, "Did you see that? Those buildings are so tall! And all those tiny people down there. At first I didn't even think they were people. And that thing! The weird shape pointy thing!"

"Uh…Tokyo Tower?"

Bankotsu shrugged. "I don't know. I don't live here."

Kagome laughed. "So I guess this means all of you had fun?"

A chorus of 'Yeahs' answered her. She laughed and then realized what they said. "I've corrupted you all. You're starting to speak like you live around here…"

They just grinned at her.

"I guess it's off to Zepp Tokyo, eh?"

They noddded vigorously. Kagome turned around and started walking to hide her smile. Their attitudes were totally changing and it warmed her heart just a little.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

"It's myyy liiiiiiife and it's now or never! I'm not going to live forever!"

Kagome winced as her eardrums threaten to burst and when she looked over to the other four she knew already that they were feeling the same way.

When they had finished looking around Zepp Tokyo, all night clubs closed until nighttime, they had headed over to a kareoke spot. And Kami-sama did Kagome feel a headache coming on.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah! I ain't gonna live forever!"

'_Pleaseendpleadeendpleaseend…hurry up and END!'_ was Kagome's thought before her wish came true and the song came to an end.

Everyone clapped politely, with some exceptions as those who had just stopped banging their heads on the table, those who were checking their eardrums, and those in shock or trauma.

"Hey Miss Higurashi, why don't you go up there and sing? Your singing has got to be a lot better than that…"

Immediately a blush crashed into her face. Images of times where Inuyasha-gumi had to dress up and sing/entertain villagers to be able to have a room and some food were brought to mind. Or that time where they had to confront a singing demon who wouldn't stop bugging them until they entertained him. Or another time…

"No! Bad memories…_bad_ memories."

The men watched as first she shivered and then her right eye started twitching.

"Please?" Bankotsu asked her.

Her head turned very slowly to meet his straight on. A huge vein was starting to tick very badly at her temple…

Bankotsu flinched.

"Pfft. Fine, fine. Just because you asked."

Bankotsu had a smug look on his face as Kagome started towards the stage. Murmuring started as news of a new singer reached everyone's ears. Kagome grit her teeth and ignored them, paying attention to song selection. She reached a song she recognized and enjoyed, and picked that one. Sound Life from the anime Trigun. Though this was a mix of English and Japanese.

She closed her eyes and started singing and her voice was clear and light on everyone's ears. Her voice was beautiful compared to the last singer. Nearing the end of the song, Kagome smiled peacefully and opened her eyes. Somehow, her eyes were bright and her face glowed.

"_So…On the eighth morning,_

_a song from somewhere reaches my ears_

_Sound life_

"_Saa…atarashii sora ni_

_subete wo shirushita kumikyoku ga hibiku_

_Sound life_

_Sound life…"_

The song came to an end and she bowed and ran off the stage. Heading over to her table, she kept her head down and was blushing so hard she could've been mistaken for a tomato. It was still silent and Kagome felt like she had done a horrible job now.

She sat down and refused to lift her head.

It was like an explosion to her ears. Everyone was clapping loudly, but the loudest were nearest to her. She finally looked up and her four companions were smirking and clapping at her._ For_ her.

"Want to head over to that Venus Fort now?" Suikostu asked her.

"Yeah."

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

At Venus Fort, the first thing they did was head over to the food court to eat a late lunch. Finishing that, they looked around and basically did some window shopping. They admired the Venice looking mall and watched the people riding in gondolas on the inside river go past them.

The place looked nice and Kagome was glad she had gone here. Her smile was wiped off her face as she saw something she thought she would never see again in that era in a particular store. It looked like the Beads of Subjugation that Inuyasha wore…

She tore into the store, leaving the four men behind her clueless as to what was up. That is until they saw what she was staring at and then they got a pretty good idea.

"How much are those beads in the window?" Kagome asked desperately to the first person she saw.

"Er, sorry. I don't work here."

She left at sorry and ignored everything else. She headed for another person.

"Those beads in display. How much?"

This time it was a worker and he blinked at the assault before he answered. "What? That thing?" He pointed to it. She nodded her headed quickly.

"Not much. Not really worth much either. Lot of people say it's worthless. If you want it, I'll give you a discount. 30,000 yen."

Kagome's face fell. "30,000 yen?"

The worker shrugged. "Hey, it's a discount. It cost 3,000,000 yen before."

Kagome looked down and bit her lip. It was Inuyasha's…

"Alright."

He took the beads from the display case and was about to wrap it up.

"No thanks. I'll wear it."

"Suit yourself."

She quickly bought it and was about to rush out the door when she collided with someone. She looked up to see the four she had left behind in her chase of the beads.

"Nice jewelry," Jakotsu remarked, eying the beads with distaste.

She openedher mouth to say something, tears prickling her eyes, when Bankotsu sighed and went behind and started to push her along.

"Come on. We should just go to that last place here before heading through that park to head on home. We'll finish this tomorrow."

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

She was glad it seemed like she and the other four were the only customers today, which was strange considering they were in an onsen. Kagome wrapped a towel around her body and another as a headwrap, the beads still around her neck. She headed over to the hot springs and lowered herself into the steaming water, leaning against the edge. Her muscles relaxed but one was still aching…her heart.

Unexpectedly, she felt two hands slip over her eyes and someone say, "Guess who?"

She shrieked and ploughed forward through the water, splashing and plopping around until she was at a significant distance. Turning around, she was about to yell at the intruder, when the words died on her lips.

It's been awhile since she'd seen the four of them half naked…the one behind her had been Bankotsu, obvious because he was still crouching, and the others stood behind him. Why were they smirking at her?

"Aiyah! What are you doing here?"

Jakotsu shrugged. "This is where they pointed to us."

"I didn't know this was a mix bath…" Kagome's angry scowl melted and she also shrugged. "Whatever…not like you're going to do anything."

"Want to bet?" Suikotsu said, saying something so not like him. Not that Kagome knew them closely or was an expert of the Shichinintai.

She shrieked again as she didn't notice Bankotsu sneak into the water and right next to her before picking her up.

"Hey! Put me down, perverts!" Kagome was strugglling to keep her legs close and keep both towels on. "Bakayaros! PUT ME DOWN!" She cursed at them as Bankotsu lifted her up and put her over his shoulder. In the process, combined with her new position and her struggling, she accidently flashed her bottom at the other three.

Renkoksu signaled for Bankotsu to put her down and the Shichinintai leader raised an eyebrow. Confused about the whole situation, he looked over to the body he was holding hostage and gaped. His hold loosened and Kagome slipped head first into the water.

"AAIIIEEEEEEE!"

There was a huge splash and the four men winced.

"Damn, she's going to be pissed at us." Jakotsu remarked, speaking the others' thoughts.

Started 11/6/05 –Completed 11/8/05


	7. More Hell Than She Can Handle

Disclaimer: I do own it. I'm NOT insane…I _think_.  
Story: Due to the jewel shards on their necks, the last four members of the Shichinintai were somehow able to travel to Kagome's time. Unfortunately for her, the well has sealed up. At least they don't have their weapons!  
Set after Ginkotsu's death.  
Spoilers: After Ginkotsu's death, no.  
Warnings: Eh, maybe…this is anime after all…  
Pairings: No telling! Secret, secret!

**Kagome Higurashi! No Need for Shichinintai  
**_Chapter Seven: More Hell Than She Can Handle _

They were enjoying the park after they had left Oedo-Onsen-Monogatari. For a while through their walk, Kagome had stubbornly refused to talk to them and she growled at them when they got near her. But eventually the beautiful scenery of the park and their continuous pleadings got to her and she forgave them.

What the Shichinintai refused to explain, however, was why Suikotsu got a nosebleed and why none of them seem to be able to look her in the eye.

When they reached the station, Kagome sighed happily and hurriedly walked to a bench and sat down.

She shivered. She was so cold after that little dip into the hot springs. Oh, it was hot in there but getting out was another thing. She had wet both of her towels, and since at the time she was refusing to communicate with the males so she couldn't borrow theirs, therefore she couldn't get dry enough with her own. The end result was her hair wet and messy, her clothes damp and clinging to her, and skin that was moist and starting to be covered in Goosebumps.

The four caught up to her, sitting on either side and they had to scoot closer to Kagome for all of them to fit. She was a little squished but she was starting to get warm from the body heat that was radiating from all of them. Seeing who sat next to her, between Jakotsu and Bankotsu she chose Bankotsu to lay her head on and snuggle up a bit, figuring Jakotsu would just chew her head off for even trying it.

This action instead caused another row of tension to brew and still Kagome was oblivious to it.

She started to finger her beads, remembering Inuyasha and everything around her dissolved into her recollection of all the times she shared with the hanyou. Her breathing evened out and she had slipped into a deep sleep.

"I say we take the beads later and destroy them. Or something like that." Jakotsu announced to the others.

"Could make a whole bonfire filled with things that reminds her of Inuyasha and destroy the evidence." Renkotsu added to the ideas.

"Or one of us can pretend to be Inuyasha and break her heart." Bankotsu suggested.

Suikotsu scowled at them before leaning back on the bench and looking up at the stars. "We should just leave her alone. If she found out we were messing with her personal life…Inuyasha will probably break her heart sooner or later himself. We won't have to do anything but be there."

There wasn't anything more they wanted to do than to break up the little couple…or whatever they were.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

The next morning, the Shichinintai were actually up before Kagome.

Jakotsu stretched while yawning. "Man, I still feel tired."

"You just woke up and haven't taken a shower," Renkotsu grumbled, his face facedown on the table with his arms pillowing it.

Suikotsu was sitting on the counter, looking like he was deep in thought.

Bankotsu groaned. "It's too early to be thinking so seriously."

"I see three non-morning people. One is being grumpy at the table, another is griping and the last one is talking out of his ass."

All three non-morning people groaned simultaneously and said at the same time, "Shut it, Suikotsu."

He just grinned at them before continuing on. "Actually, I was remembering that Christmas thing Miss Higurashi was talking about. Well, shouldn't we get gifts for her?"

Renkotsu lifted his head up and looked a little disoriented. But after a second or two, his face looked focused and his eyes were sharp. "That's a great idea, Suikotsu. We have to solve several things before we do that. We want her not to know, right? And we also have to find a way to get to a shopping place, find some money, and we want to get something she'd _like_."

"That girl's name…Eri is in this book along with some numbers and some words." Bankotsu lifted up a book.

"Numbers…phone numbers! Er, actually numbers that form a phone number."

"Whatever Renkotsu. Here, catch. You deal with the new technology. I'll just break it."

Jakotsu snickered. "Yeah. Like that one time with the tea kettle."

Bankotsu's face colored. "Oh, shut it, will you. Besides it's not like none of you haven't messed something up."

"Yeah, but you were the absolute first!"

Renkotsu had already been trying to use the phone. He was mumbling stuff to himself, pressing the buttons very slowly and looking back at the phone and then the phone book.

"Have…to press…faster…"

Renkotsu pressed the buttons again, this time quicker. He blinked as it started ringing. "Oh. I think I got it to work."

"Hey! Put it on the speaker! I want to hear too."

Renkotsu waved Jakotsu off but he did turn on the speaker.

"Hello?" A female voice answered the phone.

"H-hello. Is this, um, Eri?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"This is Renkotsu. One of the guys you saw with Kagome that other day, remember? Yeah, I kind of need a favor. Or really we. My friends and I want to give Kagome a present but we don't want her to know. We also wanted someone else's opinion on what we should get her."

"Of course! I'll come there Thursday. Don't worry about anything. I'll take careof whatever. And don't prepare money."

She hung up just like that.

"I guess we're all set then."

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

They sailed right through Disneyland, loving the rides and the other entertainment and then they walked through Asakura Kaminarimon Gate, visiting the Sensoji Temple where they lit incense and placed them at the holy shrine. Lastly, they went to Roppongi Hills before they would go to the Imperial Palace.

"You know, this place is most known for a 6 year old kid's death because his head got crushed by a revolving door." Kagome stated sadly.

"Great. Now I'm scared of trying any of these…revolving doors." Jakotsu scowled.

She just laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure you're in one piece for your stay here." She sneezed hard after that, stopping for a moment. She started grumbling under her breath and they couldn't make out what but she seemed pretty upset at the illness that looked like she was getting.

For two hours, they spent looking through Roppongi Hills because of how large it was, and they even had time to go through Mori Tower before visiting the outside buildings. Of course, they had to go look through Mori Garden but Kagome was still feeling sick.

Before they left for Kokyo, Kagome made a face at the five star restaurant, Grand Hyatt Tokyo. "It's beyond expensive!"

At the Imperial Palace, named Kokyo, the Shichinintai had trouble keeping their hands to themselves. The place was beautiful and elaborate, straight from crossing the Nijubashi Bridge to its defensive walls and buildings. The gardens were the best by far, even though they were only allowed to see the East Gardens.

"There are only two days where the inner palace is open to the public and that's New Year's and the Emperor's birthday. And –hey! Don't touch that!" She yelled at Jakotsu who was reaching towards a statue.

"Geez, I thought you were assassins not thieves," Kagome said, exasperated at all the times she had to keep these men from taking something. "And if you want to get something, it should be small. Not some big, heavy object like what Jakotsu was about to try and steal."

"Hey, thieves and assassins sometimes go together. Somehow…" Bankotsu smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on. Sumida Cruise is calling my name and I see good food coming."

They trailed after her, butnot before they saw something that caught their eye and they began planning for the Emperor's birthday.

A little later, once they were back in the house, Kagome rushed into her room. Running through the mattresses, she climbed into her bed and threw the covers over her head.

"It's freezing," Kagome said, teeth clattering.

Suikotsu brought his First Aid kit with him and the others stood back as he took something out. He removed the covers slowly, just until her head peaked out.

"Miss Higurashi, we need to check your temperature." She grumbled and a soft 'fine' was heard. Although, her head was a little out of it, one thought out of thousands was how a simple First Aid kit had a thermometer.

As he was checking her temperature, he recalled in the beginning just right after her little promise to them, three of those early days were spent sick. All four of them had caught something at the same time and Kagome had nursed them back to health until each one of them was recovered. And then she decided they needed some kind of flu shot, or whatever, and they had been wary of the needles. Renkotsu had even threatened the people. Jakotsu had…disturbed most of the males before he went berserk and started yelling himself hoarse about the shot. Bankotsu, though, had actually tried to physically harm them. Suikotsu was glad he had been quite fine throughout the whole thing. Thinking back on it now, it all seemed embarrassing.

"You have a fever, 102.1 degrees. Just rest awhile and we'll take care of you, okay?" Kagome nodded and Suikotsu removed the blanket. Her clothes were soaked with sweat. "We're going to leave the room and you're going to change. I'll be back with a wet cloth and some of the left over medicine."

Once they all left the room, Kagome began to change. But she really wasn't feeling good…

A few minutes later, Suikotsu was holding a bowl filled with water in one hand and the medicine and cloth in the other. He waited with the others for few more minutes until he became worried. There was no sound or movement coming from the room. And it had been some time.

Jakotsu knocked on the door. Nothing. No shout, no answer, no reply at all. Bankotsu swung open the door, thankful that it hopefully wasn't going to land on their heads any time soon.

Next to the edge of the bed was Kagome, still standing up and not yet finished buttoning her pajama top. In fact, she only had two buttons in the middle buttoned and her hands were just hanging on the pajama top, looking like they were going to button another but instead frozen.

"Miss Higurashi?" Renkotsu called out softly.

She collapsed on the floor.

All of them hurried to her side, placing her on the bed. Renkotsu quickly buttoned up the rest of the buttons, looking away every few seconds and feeling hot. Bankotsu moved the blanket over her and Jakotsu moved her hair to rest comfortably straight, wiping some strands away from her moist face. Suikotsu wet the cloth and put it on her forehead, quickly setting up the medicine after.

Putting it to her lips, he made her taste it, wincing with her at the taste. All of them remembered that awful taste of the meds. Yech.

"Go to sleep now. We'll sleep right after we make sure you're fine."

Kagome could barely nod at them, sleeping quickly into sleep.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

It was snowing with a vengeance again…but…

Thursday morning, Kagome awoke to a delicious aroma.

"Mmmm."

She opened her eyes and found all four of them staring at her. In the beginning, it had freaked her out to always see them there, just staring, but then she got used to it.

"Renkotsu made chicken broth for you." Jakotsu said merrily, pinching Renkotsu's cheek and grinning at her. Renkotsu's face was blushing a little but he was starting to get annoyed with Jakotsu.

"Thank you, Renkotsu." She smiled at him, accepting help from Bankotsu who helped her sit up. He placed their pillows behind her back for her to lean against.

"Yeah, Renkotsu. Good job. It's the _only_ thing you can cook."

A pinching war was starting up as Jakotsu grabbed the other cheek with his other hand and Renkotsu retaliated by grabbing both of Jakotsu's cheeks. Both of them started to pull every which way.

The rest of them just ignored the two, although Kagome had to be persuaded a little as she stared and began to giggle at first. Suikotsu started feeding her the soup, blowing on each spoonful to cool it down. It was all downed after a couple of minutes and then Suikotsu gave her another dosage of the medicine.

"Thanks, guys. I feel a lot better now."

Of course, they knew that there was one more thing that troubled her but they didn't mention it.

"If only…Inuyasha was here. He'd make that special recipe he made that one time to cure me." Kagome said sadly.

The four looked at each other sourly. Bankotsu forced a smile on his face. "Don't worry. We'll be back…we had one too. We just…have to make it. Right, we'll be right back, Miss Higurashi."

The four hurried out of the room and into the living room.

"Why'd you do that for, Big Brother? We don't _have_ a special recipe for illnesses." Jakotsu pointed out.

Bankotsu waved him off irritably. "I know that. We're going to steal Inuyasha's. We'll call her family and ask if they know what that half-breed used to make it."

"What if they don't know?"

"Trust me. I think they do. How else would Inuyasha be able to make it, here in this time without Kagome's help?"

Once again, Renkotsu was found dialing another phone number and putting it on speaker.

"Oh, I want to speak this time!" Jakotsu said as he grabbed the phone.

"Hello? This is Souta Higurashi speaking."

"Hi! Do you know Inuyasha?" Jakotsu asked without even introducing himself.

"Uh…yeah. Who's this?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, name's Jakotsu. I was one of those guys you saw with Mis –Kagome the day you left."

"I remember. What's this about Inuyasha? Has he finally gotten together with my sis?"

Jakotsu's eye twitched. "Actually no. This is more to do with a recipe he made to cure Kagome of a sickness. Do you know what he used?"

"Oh boy. Do I remember that thing. _Nasty_. Liver, liver, and liver. Different kinds of _liver_…"

Renkotsu started writing it down.

"…and she's supposed to at least take a nap after. You got that?"

"Yup, thanks."

They hung up and all four of them grimaced.

"_Yuck_. And Kagome _drunk that_?" Jakotsu gagged.

"Well, if it makes her feel better quickly…" Suikotsu said weakly, looking a little green.

"Then get to it, Suikotsu." Renkotsu said with false humor. "You're the doctor."

"Yeah, you are the doctor." Bankotsu confirmed, catching on.

"You heard them." Jakotsu said, still looking nauseated.

The 'doctor' scowled and glared at them before doing just what they wanted. It took another long while, most of the rest of the morning, before it was finished.

"It looks normal."

"I guess…"

"Bankotsu, Jakotsu. Shut up."

"I think Suikotsu's sore because we got him to make 'it', Bankotsu."

"I agree."

"It looks so harmless that it makes me even more scared of it."

"You got that right, Renkotsu."

"Renkotsu…Jakotsu…"

Suikotsu growled at them before proceeding up the stairs to deliver the 'thing'.

"Miss Higurashi! Here's…the…um…thing…it…_special recipe medicine_."

Suikotsu tried to keep the disgust out of his voice. Trying to keep his face straight, he entered and moved next to her. The pillows still there to support her, he handed it to her and waited.

"Thanks! Wow, this looks like the one Inuyasha made for me. Maybe it's a traditional recipe."

Suikotsu just nodded, not wanting to say anything.

She started to down it.

Started 11/8/05 –Completed 11/11/05


	8. Mischief Managed

Disclaimer: I do own it. I'm NOT insane…I _think_.  
Story: Due to the jewel shards on their necks, the last four members of the Shichinintai were somehow able to travel to Kagome's time. Unfortunately for her, the well has sealed up. At least they don't have their weapons!  
Set after Ginkotsu's death.  
Spoilers: After Ginkotsu's death, no.  
Warnings: Eh, maybe…this is anime after all…  
Pairings: No telling! Secret, secret!  
A/n: I am so sorry for the wait! After getting over the rest of my sickness, I had to deal with finals. Then, the high school exit exam! Afterwards, I was starting to get sick again. Wai! This isn't fair! At least, I only skipped a week...I think? Now, I'm a bit drowsy so this chapter might not be as well edited as the others.  
BTW I like Hojo. I feel sorry for him. Although, the way I wrote him reminds me of the guy (heh, forgot his name) in "Here is Greenwood" who's supposed to be Igurashi's best friend since childhood, but likes her. If you've seen the anime, then you'll get it. Cold and nice at the same time. Note the strange parallels I did: Igurashi-Higurashi; Hojo-Mr. Cold and Nice Best Friend; and the characters strangely resemble each other! It's wacky.

**Kagome Higurashi! No Need for Shichinintai  
**_Chapter Eight: Mischief Managed_

Before Suikotsu could ask how it was, Kagome clonked out. Taking the glass from her hand and putting it on the nightstand, he took all but one pillow from under her head and threw them over his shoulder, sure that they hit the mattresses. Lastly, he tucked her in before he left with the empty glass.

"So, what'd she say?"

Was the first thing he heard from all three of them.

"Nothing, she went straight to sleep before I could ask her."

Jakotsu scrunched up his nose. "You mean she actually drunk that whole glass?"

Suikotsu nodded and everyone paused for a second.

"Yuck." They said together.

The phone started ringing.

"Hey, it might be that girl! Answer the phone, Renkotsu."

Renkotsu darted towards the phone and pressed the on button.

"Hey! You're supposed to put it on speaker."

Jakotsu was ignored and Renkotsu was muttering and nodding into the phone.

"…Okay, got that. We'll be ready."

Three of the Shichinintai cornered the last one and demanded to know what was going on and who was on the phone.

"The girl Eri says to be prepared in 40 minutes for her to come pick us up. She says not to worry about money or Kagome."

It was then, just 20 minutes after the phone call, that they were met with Kagome. They were starting to feel nervous but they were shocked instead.

"I feel great! Thanks you guys. I can't waste any more time so I'm just gonna bundle up and go Christmas shopping, mmkay?" She said happily to them, all dressed for the winter go.

"Uh, okay. Sure you don't want us to come?" Bankotsu asked for all of them.

"Nah. That recipe made me completely fine. Besides, I've tired you all out from the past few days and the snow's starting to get heavy. It's starting to pile onto the houses and ground outside has snow growing up to an inch. You've got only those shrine outfits to wear and with the past few days and nights of wearing them nonstop, they need to be washed. Didn't you figure when you had to wear your own clothes today?"

They nodded yes at her.

"Well then, I'm off. I'll see you guys later."

She put on her gloves, waved, and then left.

"Well, I guess the girl knew Kagome was going to leave today and leave us here."

"Then we wait and wonder how we're going to pay for anything or even how we're going to get anywhere."

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

All four felt freezing in their battle clothes and even thought of putting on their armor to help warm them a little. But then there was some kind of honk outside and they rushed out, the only thing on their feet was the shrine sandals.

Of course, they were attacked by two other girls, Eri looking annoyed, and a boy smiling kindly at them leaning on a giant white thing.

"Oh, last time, we didn't get to question you four! We were so busy with Kagome that we forgot to pile on the questions!"

By then, Eri had reached them and she slipped in between Yuka and Ayumi, pulling on their ears. "Not now, you dolts. We have to go to the mall."

"Yay, the mall!"

The two girls rushed off into the car, leaving Eri with the guys.

"Sorry about that. You called when those two idiots were there and they wanted to come. Geez, only Kagome can control those two…Well, come on. Let's get into the car.

They stared at the thing that the girl had called a car.

Jakotsu gulped and went first into the thing. '_Technology. This is what Kagome calls **technology**._'

The others had similar thoughts as they got in, the mantra repeating until they were at this 'mall'.

However, there were several times during the ride where they got lost because of the conversation. For instance,

"Eri! Why couldn't we use a different car? Like your Porsche. Or the Ferrari! Yeah, anything but this dorky Express van."

"Because we all need to fit, Yuka."

"Why couldn't we take the limo?"

"Because I don't _have_ a limo."

"We could've rented one."

It was silent and then a brush came sailing out from somewhere from the front and hit Yuka right in the face.

"Ow."

"Good. Now shut up."

Many more weird conversations were said and the Shichinintai stayed quiet, not knowing what a 'Porsche' was or what a 'condom' was and etc. They felt uncomfortable without Kagome there.

That said, they were glad when they finally arrived at the mall.

Once the car was parked, Yuka and Ayumi jumped out of the car and started to dance around like kids.

"Yay, the mall!"

A vein was starting to throb on Eri's head.

"We're here to go CHRISTMAS SHOPPING! Not to shop for ourselves. Now these four want to find Kagome a gift and now that we've accomplished her not knowing, we need to find suggestions."

Yuka and Ayumi looked at each other.

"I'll take this one!"

The crazy girls ran off with a Shichinintai, dragging them full throttle into the large building. Bankotsu and Renkotsu were left.

"Alright, Hojo, you take care of Bankotsu and I'll take care of Renkotsu." Eri dealt out tiredly before grabbing Renkotsu and heading towards the mall as well.

The nice looking boy from before gestured towards the mall. "I guess we should go, huh?"

Bankotsu nodded. Why did he feel like this boy wasn't going to like the fact that these four men were buying gifts for Kagome and _only_ her? He could only guess that Hojo wasn't going to be as nice when he finds out.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

"So what's your name?" Ayumi said cheerfully.

"Jakotsu," he answered back curtly.

"Why're you buying Kagome a gift?"

"Because I want to."

"Uh huh. And do you like Kagome?"

Jakotsu shrugged. "Sure, she's the first girl I actually like."

"Ohhh. So you're_ gay_."

"Uh…I guess.'

"And you don't like any other girls."

Jakotsu was getting exasperated quickly. "No."

"So it's a _Kagome_ thing."

"Why do I get the feeling you're twisting my words?"

"…"

Jakotsu twitched.

"Oh, look! You can get her something from Victoria Secret!"

One, Jakotsu didn't know who this Victoria was and what was her secret and two, he didn't know what store he was being dragged into. He was too focused on staying upright as she bolted into the store.

Once inside, Jakotsu blinked at all the displays. "Um, this is underwear stuff for women, right? What are we doing here?"

"To get Kagome something!"

He looked around. The underwear stuff was like what Kagome had, not that he looked or anything –it was more like glimpses of it in areas around the house like the laundry and in her room and etc., but the things here seemed fancier and nicer looking. Or at least less plain.

"This is a good idea. I think."

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

"To start with, do you know any of her hobbies?"

Eri started to drill Renkotsu and Renkotsu could only shake his head to the questions.

"Enough questions, Ren. Now, first things first. Kagome loves to draw. Or paint. Anything creative, she's an artist. Photography, singing, dancing, instrumental practices. Anything to do with that kind of stuff is a good thing to get Kagome. We'll go into this store and see if you can find anything that she might like. I'll tell you if I have anything."

They looked through a number of shops after the first before they entered an antique shop. Renkotsu walked through the crowded aisles slowly, looking very carefully at the collection. It was only Eri and him in the dim store but there were many things filling the shelves and the floor.

The girl had split from him a while back and he found himself at the back of the room. There were more trinkets here and Renkotsu's eye was drawn to an object a little hidden behind things.

He moved some things and he found himself staring at a miniature Sacred Tree with a small well a little ways away. It was a music box and as he opened it, it began to play that children's hymn of St. Hakushin.

"Found something?"

"Hmm."

Eri peered over his shoulder at the music box.

"Wow, it's pretty but so simple at the same time. Kagome will love it."

"Yeah. She would, wouldn't she?" He murmured, his eyes still not straying from the music box.

But his eyes began to formulate the form of a sleeping Inuyasha wrapped in those vines at the Sacred Tree and he knew that Kagome would more than love it. She would cherish it and he also knew what thoughts would begin to form at the sight of it.

He regretted finding it.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Yuka started off.

"So what do you think Kagome would want? Get any idea and I'll agree or disagree with it."

"What a change," Suikotsu grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I was thinking of making her something."

She stopped and he had gone forward a couple of steps before he realized she wasn't walking any more. He turned to face her and he saw her gaping face.

"What?"

She squealed and started jumping up and down. "Oh, that's so sweet! You're going to make her something yourself! All the hard work and care into such a gift! How romantic!"

His face was turning red. "Huh? What do you mean? I –er, you got it all wrong. I…uh…"

"Kagome's going to just be swept off her feet by you! What are you going to make her?"

"Um…" His blush was intensifying.

"Well?"

"I was going to paint her something…she mentioned she loved to paint some time ago and I wanted to try my hand at painting. For her. Uh, yeah…"

He really was starting to feel awkward.

"SQUEE!"

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

"Who else are you going to buy presents for? Your friends?" Hojo asked cheerfully.

"No, just Kagome."

"…Oh…"

It became silent between the two and there was a tension that wasn't there before.

"Do you _like_ her?" Hojo's voice had become terse.

"And what if I did?" Bankotsu answered back with a bite to his tone.

Both males stopped. Staring at each other, they became locked in a glaring match. Bankotsu and Hojo had narrowed their eyes and their bodies had unconsciously moved into a battle stance.

"I really can't see how you or any of the others –as I'm sure they're like you –have a chance with Kagome. She _is_ 15, you know. All of you are _much_ older than her." Hojo sweetened his tone, his mouth curling into a mocking smile.

"Well, she sure isn't looking at _you_, now is she?"

Both of them started to growl. Hojo scowled and looked at his watch. "We'll have to hurry. We're wasting time acting like idiots when we're supposed to be getting a gift for Kagome."

Bankotsu nodded reluctantly and backed off. Besides, it would be embarrassing for a grown man to act so immature when a _boy_ was being more responsible. Even if, technically, though Bankotsu died at 17, he was over 500 years old in death.

"Right," Bankotsu muttered, still a little pissed off.

"We should go to a jewelers' or something. I don't see Kagome with much jewelry and she might like a simple necklace or something."

The Shichinintai leader followed the boy into a store.

Bankotsu's eyes scanned the place and his mind was thinking that everything was too flashy for Kagome. There should be something simple around here. He was going to ask Hojo if they could go to another jewelers' when he saw the boy had already found something.

Scowling, he turned and began searching more closely at the displays. His eyes caught a sign proclaiming a sale on engraved rings. He blinked and was glad that Kagome had taught him how to read a little.

"You looking at that sign?" Hojo asked, coming up beside him.

"Yes."

Bankotsu almost twitched a little but he suppressed it.

"Engraved rings are rings that have…writing on them, right?"

"Yeah…why don't we check out some of the plain rings they have and you can decide what to put on it at the same time?"

"O-okay…"

They looked around together at a display case, commenting on each ring before Hojo found a ring a little to the back. It was a simple silver band with a tiny diamond embedded in it. Just one and nothing else.

"I like this one," Bankotsu muttered to himself.

"Then it's settled." Hojo said softly.

When it was time for Bankotsu to choose what he wanted to engrave, he panicked. He hadn't thought of it at all.

"Uh…uh…" And then something clicked into his head.

"Wo ai ni –Shichinintai."

He knew what the others felt so they were apart of this too. And it would be safe and kept secret because Kagome wouldn't know what it meant.

It was absolutely perfect.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

"Okay, we're finished, right?" Eri asked everyone.

Everyone nodded a yes and she continued. "And don't worry about paying me back. It's not a problem. Just make sure you guys got good gifts. And –_kusoyaro_! Get down everyone!"

Everyone dropped to the ground with their purchases.

"What's wrong, Eri?" Yuka whispered frightened.

"Kagome just passed. That was really close. Oh no! She's heading out the doors. That means she's going home!"

The Shichinintai started panicking at the thought of being caught without Kagome.

"Alright, gang! This just means we got to get to the shrine before she does!"

They hurried to the car but before they could, Eri spotted several cabs. She paid three of them to cut and stall Kagome's car to buy them some time.

It then became an even scarier and crazier ride.

Eri weaved in and out of the cars to get pass traffic and she sped, pushing her feet on the pedal. She ran a couple of red lights and didn't stop at stop signs and didn't slow down an inch anywhere. In fact, she sped up even more.

Everyone was hanging on to dear life, clinging to their seats and hoping their seat belt was on tight enough. Yuka and Ayumi even screeched at times. It wasn't long before they reached Sunset Shrine.

"You know, the snow could've made us crashed." Hojo said plainly, but clearly from the look on his face getting over a heart attack.

Eri shrugged. "You think my driving's bad, you should go with Kagome. She's an excellent driver but she'll scare you into your grave when she needs to speed up or she's in a hurry. But you can at least trust her not to crash. It's the speed and shocks that get you. I know first hand from driving with her. Although, she was my teacher…"

It took the Shichinintai a few more seconds to calm themselves and their rapid beating hearts before they said bye and rushed up the steps to hurry and hide their things before Kagome arrived.

They had just settled into the couches when a grumbling Kagome had stormed into the room.

"God! The nerve of people these days! Almost running me off the road and whatnot! I don't care if you four are killers or not, if you're ever reincarnated as a cab driver I'll murder you, got that?"

The mercenaries didn't feel like mercenaries as they nodded feverishly.

She sighed and it seemed her temper had only been flared. Kagome looked much more calmed down after her rant and they could only guess her ire was fiercer when she had been driving and when she was walking up to the house.

"Alright, I guess it's time to get ready for the festival, right?"

Started 11/12/05 –Completed 11/14/05


	9. Catch Me Catch You

Disclaimer: I do own it. I'm NOT insane…I _think_.  
Story: Due to the jewel shards on their necks, the last four members of the Shichinintai were somehow able to travel to Kagome's time. Unfortunately for her, the well has sealed up. At least they don't have their weapons!  
Set after Ginkotsu's death.  
Spoilers: After Ginkotsu's death, no.  
Warnings: Eh, maybe…this is anime after all…  
Pairings: No telling! Secret, secret!  
A/n: Not much in this chapter, sad to say. Nothing really important, but there's always at least one important thing I put in a chapter so the chapter isn't that bland. Just a clue: I just wanted to establish a character.

**Kagome Higurashi! No Need for Shichinintai  
**_Chapter Nine: Catch Me Catch You_

The next day, Kagome awoke in her bed shivering. The cold winter was starting to creep inside. She was still so sleepy, though. Peeking from underneath her covers, she saw Renkotsu was the closest one to her. Rolling off her bed and staying wrapped up in the blankets; she landed on Renkotsu's mattress with a thump.

"Oof!" Her voice was muffled underneath her huge comforter.

Her mind barely registered that all the racket she was making could've woken everyone up and that all her moving could've definitely woken up Renkotsu, who was right next to her. Seeing as nothing happened, she guessed last night really tired them out. Like she wasn't. She was still half-asleep going back to sleep.

She snorted and mumbled something that even she didn't know what before falling into slumber again.

When the rest of the Shichinintai woke they stared at the bundle next to a stiff Renkotsu.

"Is that Kagome wrapped up next to you?" Jakotsu asked.

Because Kagome had gotten comfortable as soon as she fell off her bed of her own accord. Still wrapped in her comforter, she had gotten underneath Renkotsu's blanket as well, snuggling up to the 20 year old.

"I don't want to wake her up but I kind of want to get up." Renkotsu said, staring straight at the ceiling and still not moving an inch.

Jakotsu snickered. "Then why don't you get up?"

"Because one of her legs is thrown over my middle and is hugging it." Renkotsu said plainly.

All three blinked at the same time before Suikotsu moved Renkotsu's blanket off the lying miko and assassin. Sure enough, Kagome's comforter had inched up and her leg was thrown over his stomach and she was clinging to him like that while her torso was still hidden in her comforter. She was snuggling very close to him, making the fire breather very uncomfortable. Although, who's to say he wasn't enjoying it…

"Okay, we'll just…move her leg slowly so we don't wake her. Uh…here, I'll do it."

And Bankotsu moved closer, leaning a little over Kagome and reaching for her leg. Grasping it, he slowly –his face raging red, brought it over Renkotsu to place it down on the ground straight when Kagome surprised him. She had flipped to her other side, facing Bankotsu, and her leg had flipped with her and onto Bankotsu, leaving the leader trapped.

"I'll…do it."

And Suikotsu warily moved next to Bankotsu to lift the leg, only to get a similar reaction. This time the other leg had gone free of the comforter and joined in the assault. Both legs had tripped Suikotsu, wrapping around his legs. Suikotsu was now semi underneath Kagome, stuck in between her legs and facing Renkotsu's.

Jakotsu started cracking up.

"She actually has pretty strong legs, you know." Bankotsu remarked candidly.

"Damn straight she does," Suikotsu agreed from where he was situated at on the floor.

Renkotsu shrugged. "I wouldn't actually really know. I wasn't tripped or knocked over and the only reason why I couldn't get up was because I didn't want to wake her."

Jakotsu was still laughing at them. "Why don't you try again, Renkotsu? You'll see."

"Oh I know you're not lying. But I'm just saying she hasn't attacked me yet and I don't plan on it. Although, why don't you have a go, Jakotsu? Since you're all smug and giggly."

"Yeah, yeah. Just because none of you can't handle a girl, sleeping no less, doesn't mean I have to clean up your mess. Move it over. I got this one."

The smirk was wiped off his face to be put on his comrades when Kagome finally let go of Suikotsu when Jakotsu barely touched her legs. She unconsciously did a kick and moved restlessly. Doing so resulted in Jakotsu tripping and then landing on his ass, only to be knocked over and then used as a pillow for her legs. Fortunately, she wasn't pressing down and trapping him. Unfortunately, she started to when he tried to get up and she would also stomp her heels angrily. Little kicks were added and those and the legs' landing hurt even more.

"What the hell!" Jakotsu exclaimed, much to his chagrin and the others' amusement.

"Leave me alone, Souta. Just five more minutes. Go away." Kagome mumbled. She was without a care in the world, oblivious to what was happening outside of sleep.

"Come on guys! Help me out!"

"So, Renkotsu, Suikotsu. What are we going to do today?" Bankotsu asked nonchalantly as they walked out of the room.

"Big brother! Don't be so mean!"

Echoing laughter of the three flowed back to Jakotsu. He pouted.

'This is so unfair."

There was a grumble coming from the bundle. Jakotsu huffed at it.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

In the time that Jakotsu was trapped and Kagome was keeping warm to the time she woke up, the other three had manage to try and stop worrying about their gifts but they wandered around the house, still worrying any way, despite their supposed resolution to stay calm. And they still didn't want to get caught. And they still felt everything was too obvious. And they still felt they would slip up. And there were too many ands.

It didn't help that they thought that Kagome already knew. There were other thoughts like that, many that were making all of them suspicious and nervous. What if she were to find the gifts? Or what if she were to hate the gifts? What if she was just waiting for them to crack?

They awkwardly greeted her when she awoke, all worked up about what Kagome would feel and all sorts of things relating to that. But she was quite awkward herself and the three that had left Jakotsu had a feeling it had to do with the scream and yell that was just heard a couple of minutes ago. Then again…

There was no mention of that morning. Later, they had gone to the mall to finish up Christmas shopping. Not that Kagome knew they had gone but they were still nervous about being caught.

Kagome was buying the last gifts, this time for her family and she had also inconspicuously helped each one of them find a gift for the other members of the Shichinintai. When the others weren't looking and Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu or Renkotsu had found something they thought another of them might like, she went ahead and added it to her purchase.

Of course, since last time the males were there, they were in a hurry so they didn't get to explore and see everything, not even noticing the colorful Christmas displays. But now, they were so preoccupied with looking that it was quite easy to sneak in a gift for one of them.

Kagome almost snorted. She had her Christmas shopping all done, getting gifts for everyone yesterday, including these four. Now she was only getting her family's gifts, but instead she was getting more. It was weird how easily the Shichinintai seemed to have integrated into her life. But in a way, it seemed okay and strangely she was already so used to them. Their presence, attitudes, habits and whatever else seem to stick to her head.

"Earth to Miss Higurashi! We done here yet?" Jakotsu's voice yelled from the front of the store. It sounded a little distant, not because of how far away he was but because of how aloof it sounded.

However, for the Band of Seven, they were still bothered by the beads she never seemed to take off. They were a little put off by Inuyasha's persistence to stay, even when he wasn't actually there.

"Yeah. Actually, I'm done period. How does going to Asakusa Hagoita Festival sound to you?"

They were all right with it and they headed out of the mall to head back to the temple they visited two days ago, on the second day of sightseeing.

Asakusa Hagoita Festival was a festival for the game Hanetsuki which was much like badminton without the net. It is played with a wooden paddle called a hagoita and a shuttle called a hane. In Asakusa, the festival is held in the Hagoita Market where beautifully ornamented hagoitas were sold in numerous stands.

And as Kagome and the others looked in awe at the colorful, artistic and/or tasteful wooden paddles, one in particular made Kagome's heart stop. It was medium sized, made on light colored wood. But it was the picture that stood out and grabbed at Kagome. The Sacred Tree glared out with the familiar vines of that first time, with that same figure in red. The figure of a girl was near the red figure, standing on the vines and reaching up to play with furry ears. Both figures were blurred and shadowed. The faces weren't seen and the colors of red, green and white were distorted, sort of hazy.

It was Inuyasha and her; the first time they met.

It didn't matter that you couldn't see the faces or that because of the indistinct colors you couldn't define them instantly. In her heart, she knew. From the ears to their positions. The tree, the blurred outfits. His hair, hers…the arrow. It was all there.

But she scrunched up her eyebrows. Inuyasha didn't have the subjugation beads on when she first saw him pinned to the tree.

"Hello. May I help you?"

That voice! She turned and saw the speaker and her eyes widened. Her heart got stuck in her throat and she almost couldn't say anything.

"Inuyasha?"

'Inuyasha' blinked and spoke, "Sorry, but my name's Mihoto Kyukotsei. I'm the artist of this wooden paddle. It's one of many actually. However, I was unable to bring the rest here since the delivery truck that was to bring them here never came. So I suppose you're interested in this one, ne?"

Kagome felt disappointment flow through her at the realization that this was not Inuyasha. She should have known, though. Mihoto's hair was black and his eyes only held golden flecks inside brown orbs. And his hands were normal hands…they weren't claws. He was more like Inuyasha in his human form.

"I'm sorry. I mistook you for someone else. This paddle…it's beautiful. It's reminds me of a very close memory. You're very talented."

He smiled and Kagome noted that Inuyasha rarely smiled. Mihoto didn't seem like Inuyasha at all now that her mind was clear. This gentleman in front of her was kind and polite. Inuyasha was mostly rude and indifferent. If anything, Mihoto and Inuyasha were like two opposites.

"Thank you, miss. As a gift, please don't mind terribly if I offer it to you for free. I feel right giving it to you. Please accept it."

Mihoto took the paddle from its display and handed it to her. She cradled it in her hands, unbelieving.

For a moment, a flash of snow white hair, golden eyes, and ears appeared before it faded back to black and brown.

"The girl…you remind me of her. I would have said you were my inspiration for her had I not just met you now."

One last wide-eyed look and Kagome fled with the paddle. "Thank you," she called out behind her, not looking. She could feel her heart just tearing into pieces over and over again, her mind starting to blank out. She silently wept as she ran away, the tears flying down her cheeks and behind her.

The forgotten Shichinintai raced after her.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

It was solemn after that. Arriving back home after the Night Festival, they all just went to sleep, unable to drudge up any harbored resentment or feeling inside enough to yell and scream at each other.

But Kagome couldn't sleep. And neither could the men.

So they trailed after her, into the kitchen where she made all of them tea. They sat around the table, waiting for it to finish and feeling uncomfortable with the silence. Kagome was still depressed and the Band of Seven was stressed out. Inuyasha was ever-present in all of their minds.

Suikotsu's thoughts were also bordering on irritation and depression. It's been how many days since they came back and his nightly ritual with Kagome still had not continued? It was a rather miserable experience without the practice and he found himself missing it a lot. He was pretty sure that that night was going to pass by without the habit either. That and with the recent happenings of the day made him feel really dejected.

The whistling of the tea kettle interrupted them and Kagome went to go pour all of them a cup.

In a few minutes, as they were sipping their tea, Kagome laid her head down on the table and started to blink back tears. The men didn't really know how to comfort someone and they had even more trouble doing it in front of each other.

"Will you all…just stay here with me? Until I fall asleep."

They didn't need to answer her. They sat there until her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. Once she was asleep, they carried her upstairs to her room and slipped her into bed. When they were in their own bed, they began to brood to themselves.

The Shichinintai had recognized the figures on the hane. They may not have known what was happening but they certainly knew that schoolgirl outfit and that hakama. And they recognized the artist.

Naraku had told them that Inuyasha had a human form and even showed them what the human form looked like through Kanna's mirror.

The four of them had immediately wanted to take Kagome away from the Inuyasha look a like and that horrid ornamental paddle. A feeling welled up inside them, one that they didn't quite recognize but had felt more often now that they've been with Kagome.

Jealousy.

Started 11/1404 –Completed 11/17/05


	10. Whistle While You Twerp

Disclaimer: I do own it. I'm NOT insane…I _think_.  
Story: Due to the jewel shards on their necks, the last four members of the Shichinintai were somehow able to travel to Kagome's time. Unfortunately for her, the well has sealed up. At least they don't have their weapons!  
Set after Ginkotsu's death.  
Spoilers: After Ginkotsu's death, no.  
Warnings: Eh, maybe…this is anime after all…  
Pairings: No telling! Secret, secret!  
A/n: Sadly, there's nothing real important in here either. Just entertaining stuff. Which is good because _that's_ important. And also, a scene I've been meaning and wanting to write for awhile; it being one of the original concepts to be in this story. I was really happy to get out the 'clothes' scene. What with this story evolving (actually supposed to be) from small, funny and light fic to complex drama with added humor. Eh. It's because I can't keep away from angst.

And I'm sorry for the late update! I was absent again from school, except forfive days this time, and I had to catch up and then get ready for the end of the third quarter. Yikes! And then again, I'm lazy. But I did try to upload this chapter really earlier. For some odd reason, it wouldn't do it. Sorry, sorry! Forgive me!

**Kagome Higurashi! No Need for Shichinintai  
**_Chapter Ten: Whistle While You Twerp_

"Bright and early, sunshines! We've got work to do!"

Kagome chirped early in the morning and strangely, the Band of Seven weren't even fazed. Although, if they were as much as a non-morning person (exempting Suikotsu) as they were supposed to be then Kagome should've really annoyed them. Just the opposite. It's probably because it was Kagome.

They all took turns taking showers, getting used to it and other modern routines. And then they ate breakfast, waiting patiently afterwards for Kagome to come back from wherever she disappeared off to. It was nice to see her more happy than last night. Throughout the days, they were starting to see less of the fake happiness and more of real happiness.

On the other hand, Jakotsu groaned when he saw what work they had to do.

"This place is a mess! Time to clean up a little. Everyone gets to do their assigned chores again!"

Jakotsu pouted and whined. "No fair. Can't any of it wait until later?"

"Nope, because later is the big clean up for the New Year. After Christmas, New Year's is just around the corner."

The men groaned together this time.

"Up and at 'em!"

Kagome headed straight for the broom propped against a chair. "See you outside, right Suikotsu?"

He nodded at her and she left.

Jakotsu twitched.

"Alright, onward!"

The feminine man grabbed a bucket and a broom.

"Time to combat the machines of laundry!" Jakotsu took off without another word, holding tightly onto his makeshift 'armor'.

That left the other three to their chores. Bankotsu headed first towards the dishes, Suikotsu grabbed a broom and headed outside and Renkotsu sighed as he was left to dusting. He couldn't wait until the month was over. He was tired of sneezing and would rather do something else.

All five of them worked hard into the afternoon. Suikotsu and Kagome made small talk as they swept snow out of the walkway in vain. Because it was still a shrine and people still came to pray on Sundays. Technically, shrines are open all the time but this shrine had people living in it that weren't typical monks or priestesses or whatnot. Just an ordinary family with a time-traveling daughter who was now taking care of the shrine alone with four male killers.

On the other hand, Renkotsu was coughing and sneezing hard at every area he had to dust while Jakotsu was trying to keep things under control by sitting on the lid of the washer to keep it from opening and throwing things out. Kind of hard to do when the washer was going out of control and Jakotsu had to hold on tightly, as if he was riding a bull.

Bankotsu was the only one not having a hard time. In fact, he was humming that song Kagome had sung when they went to that little karaoke spot. He had gotten the hang of washing and drying dishes and was quite fine doing it while the others did their work.

After the whole thing, they rested a bit as Kagome cooked them lunch. They were so hungry that they scarfed it down. Then, Kagome announced something that made everyone's mind throb and their body ache.

"Now we're going to work on that room and my door that you never fixed but promised you would."

The men sighed and Kagome felt a bit exasperated herself. But she wanted to get everything done.

They started to work on the room first, with Kagome teaching them how to use the tools. Bankotsu almost hit his fingers with the hammer and freaked out for awhile until Kagome told him to just hit the nail slowly. Renkotsu was wary of the hot glue gun and Suikotsu stared at the sawat first. It was all very complicated but Kagome would've called it amusing in the end. Maybe not for them but for her.

Although it took awhile, it really wasn't so bad. Time past quickly and they all had gotten quite good with all the tools. Not perfect but close enough. Some very close calls, other mishaps and odd ends.

"Now if you all take another shower to smell nice and clean, we can go somewhere special to buy you clothes. Can't have you always wearing those shrine outfits all the time, now can we? Besides, those things aren't thick enough to protect you four from the cold."

"Does this mean we're going to have to wear skimpy skirts and weird tops?" Jakotsu asked.

Kagome clobbered his head. "No, that's ladies' clothing. And it's too cold for that!"

"Ow! Geez, woman. I get the point! No need to get violent…"

"Shush. Now hurry it up!"

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

"Shibuya? Harajuku? Shibuya or Harajuku?"

They watched as Kagome mumbled to herself on the bed something about a Shibuya and a Harajuku.

"What's up?" Yeah, Bankotsu could really get used to this slang.

Her head shot up and then her face colored. Her hands sped to cover her eyes.

"Ahhh! A little warning next time before you four barge into my room half naked! All of you only have towels on and you're dripping wet!"

Jakotsu laughed. "S'not like you haven't seen us half naked before. We're always barging into your room half naked. Besides, we're sharing the room now, remember? Been for awhile actually. And we sleep half naked all the time."

"Ahhh!"

Kagome scrambled onto the bed and, still covering her eyes,hid her face into the pillow.

"It doesn't mean I should get used to it! I'm the only female in this house, you know! Hurry up and put some clothes on!" they heard muffled from her.

Bankotsu grinned. "You heard her, men. Let's hurry and dress before she dies of a bishounen attack!"

"Hey! And –" Kagome stilled and she lifted her face from the pillow. She suddenly forgot about them wearing only a piece of cloth around their waist.

"Since when do you know about bishounens?"

Chikuso. They had forgotten about some of the things they learned from that fateful day in which they snuck out. There were all these terms those girls were using and they had decided to look up some of them on the computer, with the Internet. Something they were glad Kagome had taught them how to use. But now they had let something slipped.

"We…came across it on the Internet." Bankotsu half-lied blandly.

"Oh, okay."

Then she realized they had still not dressed and whipped her face back against the pillow.

"Hurry up!"

The four of them rolled their eyes and started to change into the shrine outfits. The rustle of the clothing unsettled Kagome, reminding her that they were still in the same room, undressing and dressing.

"Done yet?" Her voice squeaked out.

"Yup!" Jakotsu answered her.

"Alright, I was thinking of two popular shopping districts we could go to. Shibuya or Harajuku. What –"

"What about Ginza?" Renkotsu asked, finding the list of shopping districts that she had made, and finding all of them crossed out except for three.

Kagome blushed. "Well, you see, I don't think I have the money for that kind of place. It's really nice there but expensive. I was leaning more towards Shibuya because it's my favorite place to shop and it's nice there too. But whatever you guys want. If you want to go to Ginza, sure. We could go there."

"Nah! You know better than us so you can decide." Jakotsu said, plopping down next to her on the bed.

Renkotsu smiled at her. "Jakotsu's right. I guess that means we're going to Shibuya, right guys?"

"Shibuya it is!" Suikotsu said for all of them.

"If you're sure…" She made a mental note to save enough money to go to Ginza later on.

"Yeah, and you did pay for all that stuff when we went sightseeing."

Kagome's mouth twitched. "Ginza it is."

The men looked at each other. Jakotsu acted first, picking Kagome up and tossing her over his shoulder and then running to the car. The other three followed him.

"That's alright. Shibuya is quite fine, Miss Higurashi." Renkotsu said to her from the side. Her head was bouncing up and down as they ran. She moved her head jerkily to Bankotsu who was in front of her, in back of her, or –whatever. "We really want to go to Shibuya. Especially since it's your favorite place. Has to be special for it to be your favorite, right?"

"We're off to see Shibuya! The wonderful Shibuya of OZ!" Jakotsu sang.

"Shibuya is in Tokyo."

"The wonderful Shibuya of OZ!"

And so, Kagome was tossed into the car and ordered to go to Shibuya. She was so going to make them pay.

And as they arrived in the Shibuya district, Kagome dragged them all off to the huge mega mall there with the camera swinging around her neck.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Kagome brought them to a huge store inside and right away, started picking out clothes. She practically bought them a new wardrobe, with casual clothing like t-shirts and jeans to dressy formal things like tuxes. She had completely ignored the four and went on a rampage for men's clothing.

"Jakotsu, you don't mind dark purple or burgundy, right? Yeah, those colors would look great on you. And dark green and brown on Suikotsu and blue on Bankotsu and red on Renkotsu." She started mumbling to herself, not really talking to them.

There were stacks of modern clothing piling up for them and they started to feel awkward at having her buy all of it for them.

"Model for me, babes!"

_Babes?_ Where did that come from? Oh, they knew what it meant in modern times but why would _Kagome_ say that to _them_? It made them all wound up and they could feel their faces heating up.

"What's up, sweethearts? Hurry it up and move onto the stage!"

Unable to comprehend what was going on or Kagome's mind-set, they were just going to do what they were told when Kagome announced she wanted them to go one by one and that Bankotsu was first.

Emphasis on the fact that 'That Sexy Body' by Sasha started playing just then.

Very embarrassed and feeling out of sorts, Bankotsu dressed in the black pants and the blue silk dress shirt and moved out onto the walkway. Walking very slowly and nervously, especially when Kagome started whistling, he took notice that others had joined in the cat calls and wolf whistles. She had her camera out and she started snapping pictures. His face flamed up even more and he tried to smile at her. He was glad that none of his comrades seemed to be laughing at him, instead they look wide-eyed and starting to feel like him; they _were _going to go after him, after all.

"Renkotsu, you're up!"

Renkotsu froze up and became stiff. He walked slowly to the back to change.

"Hurry!"

Renkotsu had an even harder time walking the catwalk and Kagome still persisted in taking pictures. The responses of the other shoppers and Kagome were also persistent. He wore khaki pants and a polo shirt.

Jakotsu was up next and he tried to act like it was nothing. He kept a proud face on, lips pressed together and his eyes looking straight ahead. He tried to ignore everything else. He was wearing a burgundy turtleneck with no sleeves and black baggy jeans.

"Jakotsu! Look down and smirk at me!"

Berating himself for letting a woman get to him, he did what he was told. The calls intensified and Kagome winked at him before a flash signified his picture being taken.

Last but not least, Suikotsu wore tight blue jeans and a dark green turtle. Figuring that he might as well try to do his best to look and act 'cool', as Yuka put it, he sauntered up the catwalk with a smirk on his face and a leather jacket hung over his shoulder.

He tried his best to suppress a blush when the calls practically blared out of the store and when a group of girls to the side commented, "Ouch, that's a heartbreaker right there." He particularly wanted to know what Kagome thought.

He looked at her and her face had lost its grin and was stony for a second, and she was clutching the camera as well, before it broke out into a smirk. Kagome took a couple more pictures of him before she unexpectedly handed her camera to a nearby shopper, who had just whispered into her ear, and then climbed onto the walkway next to him.

She started dancing next to him, circling and moving so close to him, so close that he finally let the nervous feeling overwhelm him and he dropped the jacket to the ground.

"Don't get nervous. Relax, Suikotsu. Have fun and dance with me. Try and just move to the beat and you've got modern dancing down." Kagome whispered into his ear, as she slipped behind him still swaying.

He closed his eyes and focused on Kagome and the beat and just swayed until he grabbed her hand from out of the blue and twirled her once and then bringing her right up close to his own body.

"I would like…to get

"To know you, baby.

"Like to get...a piece of that sexy body."

Kagome sang out to the crowd.

He tried to remember all the things he saw at Eri's party and how Kagome was dancing with all those people and he allowed himself to just loosen up and move to the beat while copying some moves. Kagome laughed and stepped up the dance. Soon, the both of them had danced out the rest of the song.

The song over, a grinning Kagome stepped back and then turned to bow to the crowd. Suikotsu followed her example.

"Fun, huh?" Kagome asked through the corner of her mouth, still bowed.

"Exhilarating." '_Arousing,_' he wanted to add.

She jumped off the catwalk and he did the same, afterwards going to the changing rooms. When he got back, they were ready to leave.

"Hey, Suikotsu! I got tons of great photos. Or I think so. All of you had better not have wasted my film because you all were acting grumpy!"

"You take great photos; it'll come out great regardless."

"Feh, it was hard trying to take good ones with all of you being so rigid. Suikotsu here, I know will have excellent ones. But we'll just have to wait until I get these developed to know about you three."

She trotted out of the mall, excited, and they jogged after her, wondering why she was so unusually chipper but happy about it anyway. Her attitude really has been improving, with relapses from the Inuyasha clone and memory overloads and the sorts. That is to say, they were ignoring her little slip up, the usage of Inuyasha's 'feh'.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Later, after the last night of the Night Festival, they all trudged up to her room feeling very satisfied.

"Wow, I'm still feeling a bit awake. Hmm, I'm still not sleepy." Kagome stated.

The others were feeling tired but they smiled at her enthusiasm. Her happy mood was a nice change from her miserable state.

"Suikotsu, do you mind staying up with me like you used to do?"

Immediately, the oldest could feel eyes on him. But he really missed their nightly tradition.

"Of course, Kagome. I don't mind at all," Suikotsu answered back, aware of the heated stares.

Kagome smiled brightly at him before she sat on the windowsill and he followed suit by sitting down underneath it. He avoided looking at the others. He already knew they were glaring.

As before, he laid his head against her leg and he held her hand. He had really longed for this.

However, even as the others went to lie in their beds in only their boxers, he could still feel their glares directed towards him. In fact, despite being quite sleepy and tired, they ignored those feelings and stubbornly stayed up watching the two. Even when Kagome had finally decided she was sleepy enough and went to her bed just as Suikotsu went to his, Suikotsu could still feel them watching his back unhappily.

Decidedly, he didn't care.

Started 11/18/05 –Completed 11/22/05


	11. Kagome and the Emperor

Disclaimer: I do own it. I'm NOT insane…I _think_. All royal members of Japan are real, meaning their real names are used. However, their personalities are probably a far cry from what I've wrote of them.  
Story: Due to the jewel shards on their necks, the last four members of the Shichinintai were somehow able to travel to Kagome's time. Unfortunately for her, the well has sealed up. At least they don't have their weapons!  
Set after Ginkotsu's death.  
Spoilers: After Ginkotsu's death, no.  
Warnings: Eh, maybe…this is anime after all…  
Pairings: No telling! Secret, secret!  
A/n: Hahaha! I bet the Emperor of Japan doesn't really have this jeweled crown! You can so tell I'm making it up as I go(I know nothing of Japanese royalty, that means I don't know what the palace looks like except for a few pictures from the outside, and I'm tired of looking everything up… ). And geez, there's probably no such thing as a 'rare golden gem'. Feh, what am I thinking?

P.S. I'm sorry for the long wait! Not only was I distracted by another fandom, Star testing came up this week (I think I did horrible for biology and going to do horrible on math/geometry tomorrow) and the week before this I had to prepare for the testing...so much work! I need a break and a nap...

**Kagome Higurashi! No Need for Shichinintai  
**_Chapter Eleven: Kagome and the Emperor (With a Side Order of Shichinintai)  
_

It was a very uncomfortable breakfast the next morning and Kagome couldn't figure out why. But then these men seemed to always be tense and angry, or at least a lot of the times.

"Um, it's the Emperor's Birthday today. You guys want to check out the palace again? They're going to let us into the inner palace…" Kagome tentatively broke the silence.

At that, the men perked up. Eerily they grinned, almost calculatingly, at her.

"That's great. We'll get ready right away. Of course, after you. Why don't you take a shower, Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome nodded and was halfway out of her seat before she sat back down and looked at them strangely.

"You know, it's kind of weird how it's been how long and all of you are still calling me that? I mean, I guess…we've grown closer. And I'm calling all of you on a first-name basis. Just…call me Kagome. It'll sound less weird when my family comes back or anyone else like my friends happen to be around."

She abruptly stood and left for the showers, leaving them surprised.

Jakotsu shrugged. "Beats having to remember being polite. I've been calling her Kagome in my head for awhile now…actually slipped a couple times and said it aloud…"

Everyone agreed but then a confrontation was needed.

At Suikotsu's side, Renkotsu was seemingly calmly sipping his tea, his eyes close.

"So Suikotsu, since when did you stay up with Kagome?" Renkotsu started, an edge to his voice.

"If I remember right, then again of course I do –it was the first time, Wednesday the fifth at night."

From across him, Bankotsu drilled, "When we were still sparring outside? Why?"

Suikotsu rolled his eyes. "You do remember that day, don't you? Despite her teaching Renkotsu and everything else, she looked…well, she looked depressed and lonely. That night, she was sitting on her windowsill and I was the first one back –"

"Which was unusual," Jakotsu cut in.

Suikotsu responded by shrugging. "I _had_ just wanted to come inside early that day but when I sat with her I decided to keep coming in early for her. I guess, it made her feel less lonely."

"Well, you two were both a bit touchy feely…" Jakotsu retorted.

"Touchy feely? Okay…I don't think that's a problem. I mean, earlier that day we're took a nap in the same bed."

Silence.

"You did _what_?" Bankotsu asked, disbelievingly.

Renkotsu sighed. "Okay, I think we need to have a discussion later. A very long and very serious one. But right now, we need to focus on what we've been planning for ever since we went to the palace last time."

Everyone mumbled an agreement grudgingly.

As soon as Kagome went out of the bathroom, Renkotsu went first and then Suikotsu, Jakotsu and then Bankotsu to take a shower. After all, less hair means less time inside.

They waited patiently until it was time to go and then their nerves were alight. Of course, if they were caught and when Kagome found out, they'll be in a helluva lot of trouble.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

They were surrounded by an enormous crowd of people, all waving the Japanese flag. It was 10:10 and the five of them were getting ready to see a rare glimpse of the Emperor and the royal family.

Everyone cheered as Emperor Akihito and the Empress Michiko appeared first on the balcony, followed by the Crown Prince and the Crown Princess. The other prince and princesses arrived afterwards. The Emperor started talking behind the bullet proof glass and everyone hushed up to hear. After the usual happenings, the general public was finally allowed inside.

The Shichinintai rejoiced.

With anticipation, they stayed close to Kagome until it was a convenient time to 'accidentally' get lost. Then they would come to achieve their goal. Stealing the Empress's elaborate ivory robe and a large rare golden gem off of the Emperor's crown.

Sneaking pass the guards and then they were in the great hall. They moved quickly, trying to get to the throne room as quick as possible before they could get caught. And they were quite lucky in their find. They had only expected the crown but the robe was hanging over the back of the throne.

They grinned at each other before they were going to move up and capture their prize. Unfortunately, things happened that they didn't expect.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A middle-age man appeared and leant against the back of the throne, only the back of his dark hair showing.

"I see four men trying to make off with very valuable trophies." A woman answered, appearing next to the man and leaning on the throne as well, only on her side. Half of her face was hidden but the other half was only vaguely shown.

The Shichinintai didn't have time for this. For one thing, those things could be very useful things that they were in need of. Like adorning Kagome's body instead. It was too bad they couldn't just kill the two and get it over with.

"Mom, Dad! Quit being so weird!"

An uncouth youth jumped into the scene, shifting in between the two leaning against the throne and pushing them to the side. The grown ups were a bit unbalanced at first, trying to keep steady on one foot before they could place their other foot down.

"Kiko! I'm trying to act intimidating here! And that's no way to act like a princess!"

The father yelled, finally on both of his feet and taking an angry stance with his feet spread apart and his arms alternating between waving angrily and staying stiff. It looked quite comical actually.

A fan appeared from nowhere and right into the mother's hand. She flapped it opened and then began fanning her face lightly from the front.

"Akihito, we should be dealing with these four instead of Kiko. We can deal with her later. And dear, you never look intimidating."

The Emperor huffed before turning his glare towards the men. "You were after these, eh? We should call the guards now and have you arrested. Tut, tut. What a shame. And I do believe a little miss is out there panicking at the loss of her charges."

"Kagome?" Renkotsu ventured.

The Emperor's smile widened.

The Shichinintai flinched.

"Um, you're not going to tell her, are you?" Despite the fact that if they were to be imprisoned, of course she would find out why.

His Majesty raised an eyebrow. "You are more concerned about what she thinks rather than the knowledge of you're to be arrested?"

The four of them shuffled their feet and averted their eyes to the ground.

"Interesting. Perhaps, if you explain why you covet our assets then I might be more lenient."

Bankotsu gave out a light chuckle nervously and put one of his hands at the back of his head. "Hehehe, it's actually a funny story. See, we came here the other day and everything was really nice. Kagome had to keep reprimanding us to keep our hands to our selves. And then when we were leaving we, uh, saw Your Majesties walking, through a window. And we saw the robe and the crown and we just had this great idea.

"We, uh, wanted to give it to our guardian. I mean, we wanted the robe but only the golden jewel on the crown. After all, she's spent all this money on us and we can't exactly pay her back. We're…not from_ here_."

The Empress laughed. "Ah ha! A gift to a girl. How amusing. Perhaps, you're in love with her? 'After all', to get the idea to steal from royalty to pay a girl back is quite extreme."

Their faces started to get red and they began stuttering out denials.

Kiko giggled.

"Enough." The Emperor commanded. His smiled turned into a smirk. "Ah, young love. When I was you're age, Michiko here thought I was an idiotic and pompous fool."

"Thought? Love, you still are."

"Ahem, anyway. What were you planning on doing with just the golden gem?"

Suikotsu shrugged. "We thought it would've been nice to have made it into a bracelet fashioned like the beads around her neck. The necklace is special to her and so is the color of the gem. It's the color of the eyes of someone very…close to her."

"Oh! An old flame? And the necklace must be from –"

"Michiko! Stop trying to embarrass these young men."

Emperor Akihito grabbed his crown. "I'll have the jewel fashioned into that bracelet of yours."

The Shichinintai were stunned and almost showed it.

The Empress squealed. "Dear, let me oversee it! Maybe I can even make it more feminine. Oh wait! Here!" She tossed them her ivory robe. "Give that to her as well. Oh, this is so romantic! Akihito, how come you never tried to steal from royalty for me before?"

"Because I _am _royalty."

"Haha."

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

It took two hours, weirdly enough, for the jewel to be made into a bracelet. In that time, Kagome had confusedly let strangers measure her wrist and measure her overall height and length. That being said, the Shichinintai were still away from her.

In fact, they were still in the throne room, waiting for the finished robe to be altered and the jewel to be broken down into beads and fangs. Their anxious wait, because they really wanted to get back to Kagome, was laid to rest when the little girl princess, Kiko, had come back and she had the robe all neatly folded up with the gleaming bracelet on top.

It really resembled the beads Kagome wore but there was indeed a touch of femininity in it. The bracelet held Japanese characters engraved on the beads and jade filled in the characters. The last touch was it being held together on an adjustable string with tiny gold beads at the ends.

"Okaa-san says to give this to her whenever you feel it is right and that unfortunately, they couldn't be here because they have to greet the crowd one last time before they close off the inner palace. Also, to hurry to Miss Higurashi because she's panicking very badly and she's not reacting well to having been measured for some odd reason by people she doesn't even know when she could be out looking for you."

"Thanks!" They yelled, taking the gifts from her and hurrying out the door to find their disarrayed handler.

They found her at the East Gardens screaming at a guard.

"Look here! I don't have time to be kept here! LET ME GO AND FIND MY CHARGES!"

The guard was already shaking in his boots. The Shichinintai ran faster before he could be flayed.

"DAMMIT! I NEED TO GO FIND THEM! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL THEY'RE AT! WHAT IF THEY GOT LOST OR SOME STUPID IDIOT DID SOMETHING TO THEM? WHAT IF THEY'RE SOMEWHERE, HURT? FIRST I HAVE TO DEAL WITH WEIRD PEOPLE ASKING TO MEASURE ME AND DISTRACTING ME FROM FINDING THOSE FOUR FOOLS AND NOW I HAVE YOU TO DEAL WITH! DO YOU WANT TO FEEL PAIN, LITTLE MAN! BECAUSE I CAN GAURANTEE IT IF YOU DON'T GET OUT MY WAY!"

"Kagome!" Bankotsu yelled out.

Her head whipped around to face them and her eyes were wide open. They could've sworn they heard whiplash from the speed her head moved at.

"You! All of you!" Her voice had lost some of its frightening quality but now she was just plain pissed.

"Follow me!" she stomped away from them, heading away from the palace and towards the car. They left, hearing the echoing cheers of the crowd, who were left behind, to die in their ears.

In the car, it was so silent and tense that no one dared break it in fear of instigating Kagome's wrath. Suikotsu gripped the gifts tightly, wondering if it was really worth it. Although, because of her anger, she had been blind to seeing what the four men now had with them.

They heard her swallow thickly and started worrying. No one was sitting in the front seat next to her so no one saw what her face looked like. They had no idea what was going through her mind and they couldn't possibly see the emotions flitting through her.

Her head flashed in a moment to move to face them and they were treated with her angry and tearful face. Now that they could see her face clearly, they could see her eyes were red, meaning she's been crying for quite awhile.

"Do you know how worried I was? What if something had happened to you or you couldn't find your way back? _God,_ I thought I had lost you. This world is dangerous to the likes of you. You don't know everything yet and there are so many things that could've gone wrong. Don't ever do that again. Don't scare me like that!"

They nodded their heads ashamedly and she turned around and started the car. For the rest of the ride home, she ignored them. She even went straight to her room and locked her newly fixed door, without speaking another word to them.

"Kagome? Please, we're sorry. Come out now." Renkotsu asked behind the door. Jakotsu had been knocking his head against the door lightly for some time now, but they had been there for longer. Bankotsu was on his stomach, lying parallel to the door. Suikotsu was somewhere.

There was no answer but then they heard shuffling. There were muffled voices inside. The door opened and they peeked inside. Suikotsu was grinning at them from his seat at the opened window and Kagome was glaring at him from her bed.

"Snuck in through the window. Scared the crap outta her and then threatened to jump if she didn't open the window." Was all Suikotsu explained.

The others shook their heads amusedly but then turned back to Kagome.

"We're really really sorry, Kagome. We didn't mean it, honest." Renkotsu pleaded with her.

She sighed. "It's alright. It was a big crowd and easy to get lost in. And I'm not the easiest person to stay with. I was shorter than more than half of those people there. And the place was huge and there were so much to look at. I guess I overreacted."

They all felt guilty because they intentionally left her.

"Why don't you guys say we watch a movie or something? Oh, I know! Let's watch Fushigi Yuugi."

And they spent that night watching all the seasons of Fushigi Yuugi before they realized how tired they were and went to bed. Of course, Kagome insisted on doing the newly revived practice, in which Suikotsu was happy to oblige.

The others merely grunted in response, narrowing their eyes at Suikotsu before going underneath their blankets on the bed and taking off most of their clothes. Throwing them to the side, all of them decided they should just sleep and bother Suikotsu tomorrow when they all had to talk.

And talk they will.

Started 11/23/05 –Completed 11/25/05


	12. Stella Cadente

Disclaimer: I do own it. I'm NOT insane…I _think_. All royal members of Japan are real, meaning their real names are used. However, their personalities are probably a far cry from what I've wrote of them.  
Story: Due to the jewel shards on their necks, the last four members of the Shichinintai were somehow able to travel to Kagome's time. Unfortunately for her, the well has sealed up. At least they don't have their weapons!  
Set after Ginkotsu's death.  
Spoilers: After Ginkotsu's death, no.  
Warnings: Eh, maybe…this is anime after all…  
Pairings: No telling! Secret, secret!  
A/n: I'm really sorry I haven't been replying to any of your reviews! I promise I'll return to it on the next chapter...

**Kagome Higurashi! No Need for Shichinintai  
**_Chapter Twelve: Stella Cadente _

The next day was Christmas Eve and Kagome had forgotten something. As she left to retrieve whatever it was, the Shichinintai were having quite the discussion at the kitchen table. Believe it or not, they still had not taken a shower and put on some clothes. In conclusion, they were getting used to walking around half naked, especially in the morning.

"Alright, Suikotsu. You start. Since you seem to be so inclined to have gone a bit closer to Kagome." Bankotsu directed the discussion, roughly picking up some food with his chopsticks and shoving it into his mouth.

Suikotsu shrugged and waved a hand nonchalantly. "That's all that happened, really. Although, if I can vaguely recall, I think that morning she was lying on my lap. She was sitting in between Jakotsu and me. She must've slipped over me in her sleep."

Jakotsu grunted.

"Okay, other than all other times we all know of about each other, is there anyone else who spent some extra time?" Renkotsu questioned.

Everyone shook their head.

Renkotsu cringed. "Other than her tutoring time and when she accidentally crept onto my mattress, there was that one time in the beginning. When we first came here and she set up our "room". I went and talked to her and she told me about how the whole jewel shard hunt started."

He had them staring at him for a second before Jakotsu coughed and then said, "Well, no embarrassing secrets from me. But I think this whole discussion should've led to a revelation. I'm still in denial. Anyone else?"

"Denial of what?" Bankotsu asked.

"Denying that we fell for a wench and we want her to love us just like she loves cutie Inuyasha."

"Impossible," Renkotsu responded, taking a drink out of his tea.

"You've got to be kidding, Jakotsu! Besides, you'd also be the last to admit to something like that. You hate women, remember?" Suikotsu laughed.

Jakotsu sighed and started shoveling down the ramen noodles into his mouth before he slurped some of the broth. "D-E-N-I-A-L."

Bankotsu's face twitched. "Yeah, you're right."

The last two stared at him.

"Look at how we've been acting. We came back to the Feudal era and we wanted to come back here and spend time with Kagome. We acted like we had no purpose in that cave. If I remember correctly, Suikotsu, you were drawing a window on the wall and you sat right underneath it. Which I understand now. Renkotsu, you were drawing up as much geometry problems as you could with that stick and Jakotsu was trying to savor and eat all of those chips as fast as he could. We even attacked them just for the purpose of seeing Kagome again and Jakotsu purposely pissed off Inuyasha so Kagome and the hanyou would get into a fight, the end result being that she came with us.

"We've been acting so nice, trying so hard to get her happy again. And all those times we've felt jealous! Whether it was because of each other or Inuyasha or that clone! We even tried to steal from royalty…and I dreamt I was Tamahome last night and she was Miaka…"

It was silent and then.

"I dreamt I was Nuriko," Jakotsu admitted.

More silence.

"I dreamt I was Tasuki," Renkotsu relented and they all looked at Suikotsu.

"What? I don't recall having such role-played dreams." He bit the inside of his cheek.

"I dreamt I was Hotohori."

"You know, we should become the Feudal celestial warriors and Kagome could be the Priestess of the Sengoku Jidai. Or something like that," Jakotsu announced cheerfully.

No one answered him.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Kagome had just taken out the turkey to defrost when she saw the time.

"Oh great, I promised Eri I would come to her Christmas party for just a while!" She winced and raced up the stairs to get the others.

"Hey, you guys don't mind dressing up and coming with me to Eri's Christmas party, do you?" She said breathlessly, once she was in her room. They were in there studying. Although, considering she hadn't assigned them any work, she wondered why they bothered. Besides, it was Christmas Eve.

"You guys can wear those tuxes! Or even wear the white outfits! It'll be a White Christmas and all! I'll even wear white with you."

She seemed so excited and they chuckled. Putting away the books and papers, they stretched.

"It's always your call, Kagome. Why don't you go dress in the bathroom while we dress in here, alright?" Renkotsu smiled at her.

"Mmkay!"

It took awhile but once everyone was dressed, they met downstairs.

"Wow, you guys seemed stressed. Just looking at you and I can tell you're tense. If we go to the party, you guys won't have any fun and everyone else is going to notice you aren't feeling well."

Unknown to her, it was because of the discussion earlier and their new discovery of their feelings.

She motioned for them to follow her and they ended up in their old room. There, she told them to wait while she got something. She came back holding a jar of oil.

"Take off your shirts," she ordered.

There was a vague sense of déjà vu, except now their minds were filling up with even more dirty thoughts, that they accepted now, than before. Especially because of the jar of oil.

Whatever she wanted, they'd do it anyway and since their minds were so guttery…

"Now sit down comfortably."

That done also, they didn't expect her to start massaging them. It was unexpected but not unwelcome. Not at all…

They practically melted at her hands.

"That better?"

"Mmhmm." The four of them groaned out contented.

"Great! Now come on, I'll meet you in the car."

The group headed over to Eri's, with gifts in hand.

There…

"The 'Kotsus!" Ayumi squealed when Kagome and the Shichinintai stepped right through the door.

Ayumi and Yuka skid to a halt right in front of them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Kagome!"

They launched themselves at her, clinging to her limbs. In fact, their own limbs were helping in their attachment to Kagome.

"Get off me!"

Grabbing the scruff of their necks, she yanked the two girls off of her and proceeded to drop them to the ground.

"Too bad, 'Gome-chan! We wanted a kiss!"

Kagome blinked. "Huh?"

Yuka and Ayumi pointed up as they giggled. Kagome tilted her head.

"What!"

"Nah uh! You were caught with all four of them under mistletoe! Pucker up, Kagome!"

Kagome reeled back and held up her hands. "Hehehe, that's okay. Beside, they don't really know the significance of mistletoe, so…"

"What's with this mistletoe thing?" Bankotsu asked.

"It's nothing!"

"Saa, it's when a guy and a girl are underneath that thing right there and they have to kiss."

'_They're guiding this,' _Kagome thought horrified.

"Oh, okay."

Kagome whirled to face Bankotsu. "What do you mean, 'oh, okay.'!"

He shrugged. "Like this."

And he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Blinking, Kagome went all confused.

"You're not supposed…to be okay with it…"

Then Renkotsu and Suikotsu appeared on either side of her and kissed her cheeks as well. Jakotsu grinned at her.

He was more daring and audaciously kissed her right on the mouth. Her eyes fluttered close and her mind was blank. What was going on…

She jerked her head back and stepped away, eyes wide opened. How could he do something so idiotic and so bold!

For a few seconds, she just stared at them, her mouth opening and closing a few times. She cleared her throat and then turned to face Eri, who had came right at 'Saa'.

Breathing heavily and then loosing her breath,

"Merry Christmas."

Eri blinked. "Thanks…Kagome, you okay?"

Kagome straightened up. "Fine. Great party you have here! Why don't we just put yours, Ayumi's and Yuka's gifts over at the tree? Come along boys."

As she walked away with the Shichinintai lingering behind, Ayumi and Yuka whispered.

"Wow, she's gonna be hard to crack. Onwards, Yuka! We must covet Kagome!"

"Yes, we must! Damn you, Inuyasha! Damn you!" Yuka screamed out and then ran outside, screaming, "Damn you, Inuyasha!"

The Shichinintai felt very awkward after that.

Ayumi shrugged and out of nowhere, got out one of those sticky ribbons and slapped it on Renkotsu's head. In quick succession, she tied a ribbon each in Bankotsu's and Jakotsu's hair before tying a bow in Suikotsu's hair. She ran off quickly to pursue Kagome.

Eri shook her head. "I'll go save her from Kagome's wrath and then find the other psycho. I really don't think Kagome'll need saving."

After that, the men stayed with Kagome for most of the time as soon as she came back.

The party went by quickly; the Shichinintai hadn't been with Kagome until a little while ago. When they met up with her again, she was with Hojo.

"I'm sorry, Hojo. I really am. But I only see you as a friend. We can still be friends, right?"

"Yeah, Kagome. Of course. Have a happy Christmas, all right? You and those guy friends of yours."

The boy walked away dejectedly, and a weird sense of fear entered the men. What if Kagome said those words to them? Whether it was then or later…would they be able to handle it? Kami-sama, what if she just wanted to be _friends_?

"Guys, are you okay?" Kagome asked while waving a hand in front of Jakotsu's eyes.

"Uh, yeah…" Suikotsu answered for all of them.

"You guys want to go? I was going to teach you how to make shoumai."

They agreed and they started to go home. That feeling still bothered the four.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

"Alright Suikotsu, mix up the ingredients. Jakotsu, Bankotsu, you're done. Renkotsu, when Suikotsu's done mixing it up, help me wrap the meat in the wrappers. Oh wait! Actually, Jakotsu, could you boil up the water?"

It wasn't pretty long before they had a lot of shoumai cooked. Kagome had put in the turkey into the deep fryer a few minutes ago and was just going to finish the spinach raviolis off when she remembered something.

"Hey! Bankotsu, mix the raviolis around a bit in this bowl so that the herb and olive oil stick onto them. I'm going to be right back!"

She ran off and the Shichinintai just shrugged it off.

However, it was Christmas Eve and Kagome wanted to give Inuyasha something, even though they weren't on speaking terms. She couldn't help it…

Going into the well house and falling through the well, she ran and kept going until she was in the forest. Her mind was racing.

Everything stopped when her eyes caught the betrayal. Her eyes were stinging with tears that wanted to fall.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were too wrapped up in each other to care.

Started 11/25/05 –Completed 11/25/05


	13. Il Silenzio Delle Stelle

Disclaimer: I do own it. I'm NOT insane…I _think_. All royal members of Japan are real, meaning their real names are used. However, their personalities are probably a far cry from what I've wrote of them.  
Story: Due to the jewel shards on their necks, the last four members of the Shichinintai were somehow able to travel to Kagome's time. Unfortunately for her, the well has sealed up. At least they don't have their weapons!  
Set after Ginkotsu's death.  
Spoilers: After Ginkotsu's death, no.  
Warnings: Eh, maybe…this is anime after all…hell yeah in this chapter. Mwahahahahaha! evil laughter continues  
Pairings: No telling! Secret, secret!  
A/n: Damn, I've actually delved into a bit of the naughty realm in here…(cracks up)

And finally, my 7-10 page research project on social injustice is finish, so is my French project, most of my geometry project, and etc! So much work they keep piling on...Forgive me! At least, I think I can come back to this now...

**Kagome Higurashi! No Need for Shichinintai  
**_Chapter Thirteen: Il Silenzio Delle Stelle_

She ran back through the forest, never minding any of the branches and roots that were in her way. Vaguely, she recalled having dropped her gift to the floor and then turning tail when she had first caught sight of the couple embracing. They never noticed she was there.

Getting out of the well, she hurried to her house, bursting through the door. She was starting to run up the stairs when she ran into someone.

"Kagome?"

She couldn't form a sentence so she just sobbed and clung to whoever it was she had run into. Jakotsu blinked and then awkwardly put his arms around her.

"There, there. It's alright." Jakotsu said, trying to soothe her.

The other three came around, staring at the scene.

"What happened?" Renkotsu questioned.

Jakotsu made a small shrug, arms still around her.

"Let's take her to the kitchen. Maybe the aroma of food will settle her down."

There, Kagome only let go of Jakotsu after a little persuasion. They sat around her, closely, just in case something happened.

After a few sniffles, Kagome bit out what was wrong. "I just wanted to make things up with him. I got him a gift and I was even ready to say sorry first. A-a-and I saw him in the forest with Kikyo underneath the Sacred Tree and there was nothing I could do. I-I lost it and ran. I'm so _stupid_!"

Even though they felt angry and jealous that she went off to give _him_ a gift, they understood that right now wasn't about them.

"You have us, Kagome. You can fall back us. We don't mind. Just as long as you're okay."

She was silent.

"Thank you."

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Kagome seemed better afterwards, but they knew better. However, the best they could do was to help her forget or to ease the pain a little, somehow.

She hummed a little as she finished off what was to be their meal. Kagome had wanted to eat and then go to sleep so that Santa could deliver the presents. The whole Christmas thing was explained to them so they knew who Santa was and everything else to do with Christmas.

"Alright! This is gonna be good. We have deep fried turkey, spinach raviolis, calamari, shoumai and garlic alfredo linguini. We're going to drink sparkling apple cider and for dessert we have fried ice cream. Good job everyone, on helping out. Dig in!"

They started their meal eagerly, going through all the courses and savoring the mouth watering taste of each one. Once they were done, the moment became uncomfortable.

"Hey, you guys feel like spending the night in the living room, like last time? We could…keep warm together, you know." It was so unexpected and surprising that Kagome was the one to ask, but they weren't going to refuse.

Feeling familiar with doing this, even though it was only once, Bankotsu smiled at the feeling of the remembrance. The couches were all moved aside and they huddled around each other, underneath blankets and pillowed from the unrelenting wooden floor.

They each had a cup of hot chocolate as well, and they all felt as if it was like last time. Except the Shichinintai began to worry. Because if it was like last time, they would soon have to part from Kagome.

Needless to say, unlike last time, they fell asleep restless and troubled while Kagome felt her heart break again as she relived every moment she had with Inuyasha, good and bad.

When they awoke, they were barely aware it was Christmas. But then Kagome jumped up.

"Wake up! Its Christmas morning! It's your first Christmas, guys!"

They started getting up and following the excited Kagome to their old room, in which they had decided to put the tree in, and where the presents were sure to be at. If they men hadn't forgotten to put their presents there.

Then again, they weren't even supposed to have presents.

"Present opening time! Go ahead and open your presents."

Surprisingly, there were actually more gifts for them than they had expected. From Eri, each one of them had gotten a nice, expensive Rolex wrist watch and a Nextel i860 cell phone. Yuka and Ayumi had combined together to get them gifts that made Kagome blush and guffaw at the sight of them. Sexy leather outfits. Oh dear, what were those girls thinking? Hojo had given one present to the guys in which he left a note saying they should open it when they were alone. That just made Kagome pout with curiosity.

From Kagome to Jakotsu, there was an array of things. A cookbook where should he find something that he would like Kagome to try cooking, a make up kit, and a deluxe Godiva model of Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Sesshoumaru posing in their regular attitudes. The chocolate Inuyasha was scowling and gripping his Tetsaiga while glaring at Sesshoumaru, who was staring impassively to his side, his one hand looking ready to lazily start his poison attack. Miroku was grinning to the front, gripping his lapels smugly. But you could just tell there were hentai thoughts going through his head from the look on his face. The sheer perversity actually showed. Lastly, Koga was right next to Inuyasha, looking bored and just in an attitude-like stance, one of his hands making a v-shape behind Inuyasha's head. Of course. If the wolf demon knew about bunny ears, he would probably actually do that.

To Bankotsu, she had noticed his growing interest in photography and had gotten him a digital camera and oddly enough, Versace sunglasses. She had, at the time, thought it fit Bankotsu and would look very stylish on him. She was worried that it wouldn't be enough, but due to his time spent with her friends he knew how expensive the gifts were and was very happy with them. As a joke, Kagome had thrown in polish for his Banryuu but he was actually grateful for it.

Suikotsu received an iPod with music already thrown in it. He inquired as to what it was and Kagome explained that it played music and she had put in music that she thought he would like. She had said that perhaps Beethoven's 9th would be something he might listen to. She also got him a medical terminology book and a human anatomy book.

Renkotsu got a student handbook collection that went back from the basics to beyond college level. She had also gotten him a Gameboy DS with a sticky note on top saying 'This'll help you lighten up. Have fun.' Renkotsu blushed and had hidden the note quickly so that none of his comrades had a chance to snatch it.

It was Kagome's turn and she was dreading opening her friends. Eri had gotten her the Fushigi Yuugi manga collection with two of the wall scrolls. Along with that came the Angel Sanctuary OVA and a Harry Potter doujinshi. Yuka and Ayumi had…_Kami-sama_; they had given her leashes and collars with dog tags on them, each with one of the Shichinintai's name, her address, phone number and a weird saying.

'Hi, I'm Bankotsu and I only get hard and horny because of my Mistress Kagome.'

'Rreoow! Jakotsu here and Mistress is the only girl I'll hammer.'

'Name's Suikotsu and Mistress's body is my canvas where I'd like to lick into my masterpiece.'

'Renkotsu, and Mistress Kagome is a goddess in which I'd like to _worship_ her body to the full extent.'

Reading it just made Kagome choke on her drink and turn bright red. She choked even more when she saw that the two had gotten her Harry Potter doujinshi. **_Explicit_**! She flushed a deeper red. She stuffed it away and gone from the Shichinintai's sight, who was wondering what was wrong and if she was okay. Well, they'd find out later.

From Hojo, she had gotten a lovely necklace. It was a chain of silver three-petal flowers spaced out with a pink jewel in the center of the flowers.

"Well, those were some presents, eh?" Kagome asked, still a bit perturbed from the deranged girls' gifts.

Renkotsu cleared his throat. "Yes, but now it's our turn."

"Your turn?" Kagome asked confused.

Suikotsu stepped forwards and cleared his throat. "We were able to get gifts for you with help from your friends."

Jakotsu merrily came back from disappearing, much like how Bankotsu was gone, and handed her her gift.

"Open it! Ayumi said it'd be a perfect for you!"

Ayumi…Kagome began to worry.

Her face returned to the deep shade of red. Jakotsu had gotten her lingerie. Five different pairs in five different colors. And a corset. And a silk, lace-embroidered night gown that she'd guess didn't even reach her knees! More like her thighs really…

"Jakotsu…this is lingerie."

"…"

"Sexy underwear."

"…"

"Women buy it for themselves and men who buy as it gifts, are giving it to their lovers…"

"Oh."

Jakotsu blinked and then realized what he had done, turning as red as Kagome.

"Oops."

Kagome coughed and delicately put it away next to her other gifts. "Thanks anyway, Jakotsu. I still appreciate it."

"Here," Bankotsu said.

He handed her a small little box. "I hope you like it."

Kagome wondered what he got and was starting to dread it. But her mind change when she saw what it was.

"Oh! This is wonderful, Bankotsu. But, what does 'Wo ai ni' mean?"

He blushed and became aware of the others' stare and Kagome's warm gaze.

"Uh…I forgot its meaning a long time ago but it meant a lot to me."

"Thank you, Bankotsu! I'll wear it always to remind me of you guys."

Suikotsu went up next, nervously handing her gift. "At first I was just going to paint it, but then I didn't really know how to paint so I just made the wall scroll that was going to be the canvas and had a professional artist do the job. Except, he made the picture…not what I was expecting. But that's my fault. I didn't really specify what I wanted. I just handed him a picture of all five of us…and that's what came out."

Kagome unwrapped the gift and unrolled the large scroll. The texture was finely made and the picture was breath-taking, if not…a little erotic.

"Oh wow! It's beautiful, but, uh, really intimate…I don't think I've ever had so many guys that close before. At least, not in those positions…"

The painting held Kagome lying on her back with one of her legs propped up. Bankotsu was underneath that leg, one of his hands supporting his torso by leaning on the ground. Renkotsu was half lying on Kagome's torso, head pillowed by her bosom. Jakotsu was next to Renkotsu, the side of his head resting on Kagome's stomach and his eyes closed. Suikotsu was right above Kagome's face –her face upside down from his, his nose touching hers, and his elbows keeping him up as he lied above her. All of their faces were drawn towards Kagome's.

"I'm serious, Suikotsu. I love it. The work's very talented and I appreciate talented works. Despite the fact none of us would ever be willing to mimic the picture, it's stilla beautiful painting."

Ouch, that stung. Not that she knew.

Renkotsu was last one, having been very wary of giving his gift, especially since she had just gotten her heart broken earlier by the half demon who would no doubt appear in her mind after she sees his gift.

"Uh, here…"

As she began to open his gift, he began to regret buying it. He wasn't sure he should've and his uncertainty was causing him to worry that he made a mistake in choosing it.

His heart stopped as he watched Kagome's face freeze at it. Slowly, her smile began to resolute into a small open mouth stare and her shaking hands opened the music box. The hymn resounded throughout the room.

He bowed his head. But he was surprised when he felt slim arms throw themselves around him. She sobbed out a thank you and he felt her tighten her hold on him, the music box digging into his lower back.

"You're welcome, Kagome." He said softly, holding her back and exchanging miserable and distressed looks with the others.

She was still incapable of loving anyone other than Inuyasha.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

After that little episode, they decided to take a nap together. It would've been best for Kagome, for her to take her mind off of things and to just rest.

Waking up a little later, it was twelve by the time the Shichinintai decided it would be a good time to give their last present. But first, as Kagome took a shower, they opened up Hojo's gift to them, inside her room.

Inuyasha's haori was revealed. The red top only served to remind them of their places behind Inuyasha in Kagome's heart.

Bankotsu sighed and read the note aloud.

"_I've known for a long time that Kagome wasn't interested but perhaps one of you four would be best suited to her. Even if the age difference bothers me a bit. However, I find any of you four more suitable and compatible to her than this Inuyasha character that the girls have just told me about. You see, after meeting the four of you that day we went shopping for Kagome, they told me all about Inuyasha and I'd much rather loose Kagome to people who actually care about her than a two timing jerk who treats her wrong._

"_I found this haori in a small unnoticeable store downtown and I was reminded of a time where I found a drawing of a boy with dog ears wearing it. She's a real artist. The coloring and details were brilliant and I expected no less from Kagome. _

"_I think it would be special to her. But I want you to give it. She'll appreciate it even more coming from you, I just have a feeling. Take care…of yourselves and especially her."_

Jakotsu blinked several times.

"Woah, did he really write that?"

Bankotsu nodded, still looking at the note.

"Well then, let's give Kagome her last gifts," Suikotsu suggested softly.

"Last gifts?" A voice echoed behind them.

They whipped around to face the door, where Kagome stood wearing only a towel around her body and another wrapped around her hair. Their faces turned red and they began staring with wide eyes.

"I finished taking a shower but my clothes weren't where I had put them. I had to come out of the bathroom. I guess I must've forgotten them here." She stated, staring back at them.

They blinked out of their stupor and began averting eyes to anywhere else but Kagome.

And they had taken her clothes. Jakotsu had crept in and taken them and they were supposed to switch them with the white robe and the bracelet hanging above it. Clearly, they had forgotten.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get dressed. Unlike you all, I don't prefer to walk around half naked."

That put an image into their minds.

"Uh…here!" Bankotsu said for all of them, shoving their gifts at her. The red haori was on the bottom, then the robe and then the bracelet. They hightailed it out of there to preserve some amount of dignity.

When she came out, the robe was worn first and then she put on the red haori. The robe fit perfectly whereas the haori hung a little loose on her lithe frame. She had tied a black sash around her middle to keep the haori closer. The gold bracelet decorated her right wrist and the ever present beads still adorned her neck.

"Where'd you find these?" Her voice was thick with tears but they couldn't see any in her eyes. Just melancholy eyes staring at them and her lips parted. One of her hands was fingering her beads.

"The haori…Inuyasha's haori was given to us from Hojo to give to you. The robe and the bracelet…is a long story. We, uh, were planning to steal it from the royal family that one day and well…they ended up giving it to us."

They all looked down and waited for the reprimanding. All they heard was a teary chuckle.

"I told you, you're assassins. Not thieves. Two different things."

Started 11/27/05 –Completed 11/27/05


	14. My December

Disclaimer: I do own it. I'm NOT insane…I _think_. All royal members of Japan are real, meaning their real names are used. However, their personalities are probably a far cry from what I've wrote of them.  
Story: Due to the jewel shards on their necks, the last four members of the Shichinintai were somehow able to travel to Kagome's time. Unfortunately for her, the well has sealed up. At least they don't have their weapons!  
Set after Ginkotsu's death.  
Spoilers: After Ginkotsu's death, no.  
Warnings: Eh, maybe…this is anime after all.  
Pairings: No telling! Secret, secret!  
A/n: Never ending circle of madness, sadness, and wackiness continues.

**Kagome Higurashi! No Need for Shichinintai  
**_Chapter Fourteen: My December_

It was a strange affair after that, in which they explained all that had happened for them to receive the royal gifts and they also told of that day in which they snuck out of the house. Kagome laughed it off and afterwards, Kagome decided they should all go house hopping. That is where one goes to all the houses they've been invited to, hang out and eat for awhile in one house and then go to the next.

Christmas actually passed by quite quickly and they found themselves heading towards the New Year. During the week leading up to the end and the beginning, they all found themselves cleaning the house, the shrine and grounds inside out. Although, cleaning outside was futile as the snow kept building right up.

And on the Saturday before New Year's, they had a movie night in which they watched several movies that resulted in some very weird dreams for the Shichinintai.

When it finally arrived on New Year's Eve, Kagome had a surprise for all of them.

"These are firecrackers. Those are sparklers. And…" She gave the names of the fireworks she got, knowing it'll be quite the experience for them.

"We'll light them all later on tonight when it's dark. But for now, all of you are going to help make rice balls."

So for an hour she made rice balls with the men, teaching them the way she was taught to make them. After that, she sent them to go polish the statues in the shrine as she made brownies for them and just lazily made a bowl of beef cup of noodles.

All of that had been in the afternoon and it was about dinnertime when they were able to eat the noodles and the brownies. They were saving the rice balls for midnight.

So, it came as a surprise when they had finished eating dinner and the door bell rung.

"I'll get it, Kagome." Jakotsu said.

"Mr. Lady!" A childish voice was heard. The next second, Jakotsu found himself choking to death by tiny arms around his neck.

"Kiko! You're killing the poor man. Down, child. Lest you cut off his circulation."

The Empress appeared right after the little child and then the Emperor cheerily made his entrance.

"Why, isn't this a cozy little home. Hey, we should have a little simple house somewhere to retreat to!"

For the first time, Prince Akishino and Princess Nori appeared. The Crown Prince and Princess weren't there, however.

"Hello, everyone."

Akishino and Nori seemed like composed people, someone you wanted to hang out with –cool people.

Of course, Bankotsu and Jakotsu were easily ruffled and suspicious. Meaning, straight away Akishino was on their radar. One, he was a man. Two, Kagome was beautiful and right in the same house. Conclusion, they needed to keep him in check. They had automatically assumed Akishino would be trouble and competition.

Maybe they were just paranoid.

"Well then, I hope you don't mind us crashing your party. Usually we go to Sensoji Temple for New Years but it's a nice change to go to a nice small one where it isn't crowded and you don't have all the hustle and bustle." The Empress explained their presence.

"Yes, I do believe Mother was right to have gone to this one, where such a lovely maiden resides."

Maybe they weren't so paranoid.

They began exiting outside, to start the festivities. Kagome brought out the fireworks and offered some to the royal family and then the rest to the Shichinintai.

"Alright Kiko, you hold the sparklers away from you and keep it away after I light it, okay?"

The little princess shouted in joy as the sparklers in her hand were lit and she watched the pretty lights. Kagome went to go help Akishino, making the Shichinintai believe their assumptions even more.

"Oh, like this?" Akishino asked, waving the sparklers.

"Yes, that's it."

"Thank you. You are truly a wonderful person."

Kagome blushed and Akishino smiled at her. The Shichinintai bristled. Even Renkotsu and Suikotsu were giving into the suspicions.

Was that how royalty flirted?

Michiko was waving the sparklers around elegantly while watching her husband enjoy himself. Kagome lit up some firecrackers, also carefully letting Kiko light a couple. Akishino tried it but it was Nori who successfully lit eight of them at the same time.

She grinned at her accomplishment, mock bowing.

Akihito grabbed his wife's wrist and ran over to the firecrackers.

"Michiko, you light four and I light four, okay?" he said excitedly.

"Okay, okay!"

Lighting them, the Emperor once again grabbed his wife and ran away, dropping to the ground as if a bomb was about to explode behind him. He peeked behind and his wife chuckled, looking behind also.

"Ah ha! It's _smokin_'!" he exclaimed happily, watching as the firecrackers whizzed around, their light slowly dying out.

Kagome giggled and the others straight out laughed. She turned to her male co-inhabitants and grabbed Jakotsu's hand.

"Come on, you four. Time for you to try the firecrackers."

They had tried the sparklers and had fun but had been so distracted watching everyone that they forgot to try the firecrackers themselves.

Renkotsu, of course, was the first to eagerly try them.

"Pyro!" Kagome teased flicking the back of his head and then running to hide behind Suikotsu.

"Hey! Hmph, I see you hiding. But I know where you live."

He cracked a grin and Kagome stuck her tongue at him, her eyes laughing.

A little later, Nori announced what they've all been waiting for.

"It's almost midnight!"

Everyone whooped and rice balls were passed around.

"Ooh, I love these! And hey! Left over brownies!" the Emperor said as they all gathered on the rooftop of the shrine. "And this rooftop is actually quite comfy to sit on."

Kagome laughed. "Funny thing is, my ancestors made the roofs comfy so that they _could_ watch fireworks up here."

Everyone shared a laugh before it became silent. And then…

"…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…!"

Everyone had joined in the counting after Kagome had started and they all yelled out the last number.

"0! Happy New Years, everyone!"

They cheered and then became louder as fireworks erupted from the sky.

"Wow, look at that!" Nori yelled, pointing at a bright magenta and light green one.

"Oh, and that one!" Kagome pointed out.

"They're beautiful!" Kiko hollered.

Kagome grinned and brought something from behind her.

"I saved the best for last."

Putting it away from everyone and lighting it, everyone watched her as she prepared to use the last firework she had.

It exploded and flew into the night sky. Beautifully lighting up the sky, a form of a dragon appeared, flapping its wings once, before shimmering down back from the heavens like falling stars.

The Shichinintai made wolf whistles while Nori and Akishino made cat calls. Michiko clapped slowly, still staring at it. Kiko was silent, staring wide-eyed. Akihito made one long whistle staring at it as well.

"Wow."

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

It wasn't long after that when their guests had to leave.

"Advisors probably pulling out their hairs by now," Akihito joked.

"Mmhm. Might even reprimand us on our 'disorderly conduct not befitting of royalty'," Nori said the last one in a mocking masculine voice.

Kagome laughed it off. "It was nice of all of you to drop by! It'll be good to see you again. Bye!"

They waved goodbye as well, with Kiko and Kagome having a quick snowball fight as the family left, the Shichinintai joining in after awhile. Soon everyone else were in it, the fight not stopping until they all reached the stairs.

By then, the Band of Seven had reconciled with Akishino in their minds. As long as he kept to friendly…

"Bai-bai!" Kiko said, waving madly. Kagome grinned and winked at her. Kiko giggled and started skipping down the stairs.

The Empress had one last word before they had to leave.

"The robe and bracelet were absolutely perfect for you. Bye dear. And you boys…_good luck_."

Kagome blushed. The assassins glued their mouths shut and averted their eyes.

"I guess it's time to head in and sleep, huh?" Bankotsu asked, stretching.

"Yeah," Kagome said quietly, a small smile forming on her lips slowly after.

Jakotsu yawned. "Hell's yeah we have to. Kagome's got to cook for us tomorrow morning!"

Kagome swatted at Jakotsu who ducked away from her.

When they were all asleep in her room, late at night, they had an unexpected visitor.

"Kagome…Kagome!" An urgent whisper sounded from her window.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, not really wanting to open her eyes but wanting to stop that voice. It didn't help that it sounded like Inuyasha…

"Kagome!" It was yelled out this time and Kagome and the Shichinintai bolted up.

The four men at her side went into attack mode and she just went to the window. She squinted her eyes and could've sworn that she saw a flash of silvery-snow white hair. She blinked and shook her head. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to shock her.

"Kagome, I don't think that's a good idea…" Suikotsu said, his eyes narrowed at the window. Kagome shrugged it off. She was sleepy and therefore wanted to go back to sleep quickly.

She opened the window and stepped back, thinking nothing was going to happen and that all of them were just worrying over nothing. A face she didn't think she'd see again popped into view.

"'Bout time you opened your window. Now let me in, it's freezing out here." Inuyasha grumbled, his ears twitching every now and then.

Kagome's eyes were wide and she complied with Inuyasha, moving to the side. Inuyasha crept in, dropping to the floor and shaking the snow off of him like a dog.

"Now –"

He stopped talking when he caught sight of the half naked mercenaries in the room. His mouth curled into a sneer, a growl echoing from his throat before his hand twitched and the other settled on Tetsaiga, gripping it tightly.

He looked just about ready to battle them right then and there but changed his mind and reproachfully faced Kagome.

"Look here, wench. A problem's come out and you know, we still need you." He said gruffly.

The Shichinintai restrained themselves from attacking, even more so when Inuyasha called Kagome a wench.

"What's the problem?" Kagome asked softly, staring sadly at him. She started longing for Inuyasha's haori, wanting to change from her pajamas and feel Inuyasha with her, not angry but loving and caring.

"Sounga's back. And it's causing more trouble than ever."

Started 11/27/05 –Completed 11/28/05…End of Modern Mercenaries Arc


End file.
